The X Men Reborn
by AceofSpades95
Summary: It's another Oc story follow the new X men and their adventures in this exciting action packed story DISCONTINUED
1. The New Arrival Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

The New Arrival

Good Morning it's 5:35AM and this for all you poor souls who are up this early it played "Hero" by Skillet. That was the sound of Alex Rogers alarm going off. He was a recent addition to the institute's already large household. He wasn't the only one who was new though along with him there were two other girls Kacy and Angela. The reason Alex was up so early was not voluntary Logan one of the instructors here wanted him and the girls up and ready for a three mile hike through the woods. So as not to delay the inevitable Alex got outta bed got dressed and headed down to breakfast. On his way down he met with Angela and Kacy. They seemed to be fighting arguing over something and this was something he didn't want to be in the middle of this early in the morning. Alex starting thinking to himself as he walked to the kitchen "_I wonder what there fighting about probably how unfair Logan's being I mean they hadn't even been here a full week and he was already drillin' us". _Alex was brought out of his thoughts by the smell of food that Ms. Munroe was cooking even though he didn't need to eat he still liked the smell of the food.

"You three are up rather early aren't you" asked Ms. Munroe not taking her eyes of the stove her back turned to the teens.

"Yes we are and it's only because Mr. Logan is making us go on a hike with him in woods" said Angela making her way to the table where Ms. Munroe set down a plate full of pancakes bacon sausage links and eggs.

"I see Logan you will try and not run them to hard will you it's only their second day here" said Ororo. All she got was a grunt from the table behind the newspaper and coffee mug. Logan was reading the newspaper and Andy was drinking his coffee. To break the awkward silence that had now entered the room Kacy spoke.

"Where are all the other students" asked Kacy curiously.

"They won't be up for another two hours probably" said Andy looking up from is mug and food to look at the girl.

"Oh okay" said Kacy and then she continued eating.

"Once you're done eating I want you outside ready to go" said Logan standing up from is chair" "Sparky you're coming too to accompany Rogers here" grunted Logan leaving no room for argument but Andy did anyway.

"Why do I have to go what if I got stuff i gotta do yah gotta let me stay here" pleaded Andy.

"You're going end of story" responded Logan heading out of the door that lead to the front yard. Once the three students and Andy were done they headed outside.

"Today we're going on a hike this will not be a pleasure hike this will be a hike to test your endurance stamina and how well you work together, the rules are you must stay in front of me at all times and you know when you're done when you see a red flag oh and you have to finish before the sun comes up" that's all Logan had said and then he disappeared into the tree lining and they were off.

Alex was in the lead followed by Angela and Kacy and Andy was bringing up the rear. The woods were like a never ending path of trees shrubs and more trees and shrubs they thought that they would never get outta there. It felt like they had been walking for hours in all actuality they had been walking for like 15 minutes. They stopped at a rock to catch their breath and get their bearings. Angela looked back behind her and she saw nothing Andy who was in the back of the group to start with wasn't there anymore_. It's like he up and disappeared_ she thought to herself. She decided to voice her opinion about their lost traveler. "Guys Andy gone missing" said Angela worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Ange he's fine you know him he has a habit of sneaking off unseen and then reappearing when yah least expect it" said Alex from the front of the group . "We have to keep going if we want to finish before the sun gets up and he'll be fine Angela don't you worry" he said trying to reassure his friend and teammate that he was alright.

Elsewhere in woods Logan and Andy were talking. "So yah think they noticed" asked Andy sitting atop a rock.

"Its doubtable the girls the noticed but that Rogers kid probably noticed" said Logan squatting down on a rock as well.

Back with teens they were getting tired and they wanted out they wanted to stop. It had been 20 minutes since Andy went missing. "Where do yah think he went" asked Angela.

"Who knows" said Kacy. "Hey guys look there's the flag said Kacy excitedly and just in time too the sun had just begun to rise. The three teens rushed up to the flag outta breath and holding their sides.

"What took yah so long and just in time too I might add" said Andy smiling at them.

"Good job guys you did pretty good for your first time out here" said Logan grinning, now why don't you go and take a shower you all stink. Without even replying because they knew he was joking they headed back toward the mansion. A few minutes after when they had finished showering and refreshing themselves they met the Professor and Storm in the foyer to meet a a new student.

"Students this is Reese Guarder he'll be staying with us as a student" said the Professor smiling. "Reese why don't you introduce yourself" asked the Professor.

"Sure okay" said Reese a little nervous.

Hi guys I'm Reese I'm 16 and I moved here all the way from Canada.

"Thank you Reese, now Alex why don't you show Reese your new roommate where he'll be staying said the Professor.

"Sure thing Prof." said Alex and with that the two boys gathered up the bags and headed up stairs.

"_Wow an outdoor hike from hell a new roommate what could possibly be next" _thought Alex to himself as he helped his new roommate get settled in.

**A/N: End of chapter 1 hope you like it. Sorry about the short intro of Reese Shattered Armour the next chapters will be better.**

**Next Chapter: The First Meeting**


	2. The first Meeting Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

The first Meeting

Lyle had gotten in late last night to the Xavier Institute and he was just wondering around the mansion the next day. He had ate breakfast with everyone else and had talked and laughed with a few of the other boys, but the girl that really got his eye was Angela she had beautiful chestnut colored hair and light hazel eyes which he thought were a little intimidating to some people but he didn't care he knew he was going to like her whether she liked it or not. He was walking around the mansion aimlessly just walking not going anywhere in particular and he wound up in the garage where he found Logan working on a bike. He walked into the garage and took a seat on a stool. Neither of them said anything for a while just sitting in silence. The only noise was the cracking of the wrench in Logan's hand. "Yah lost or something kid" asked Logan.

"No I was just walking around looking for something to do and since I don't know where anything is I wound up here" said Lyle getting up off the stool and walking over to Logan.

"You like bikes kid?" asked Logan.

"Yeah I do I think they're really cool I even learned to ride one once" replied Lyle to the older mutant.

"Is that so I could take you out to the local second hand bike shop they got downtown and get you an ol' fixier upper if yah want" said Logan getting up and from the bike and wiping the grease off on an old rag.

"Yeah that would be great thanks Logan" said Lyle getting ready to leave the garage when Logan stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lyle could you go and get the new girl Angela I think her name was it's almost time for dinner" said Logan and then he followed Lyle into the mansion.

"Okay Logan I'll go do that" said Lyle heading up to the third floor and to the right that's where the girls wing was. When he finally got there he knocked and waited.

Angela was sitting on her bed, twirling her black beanie hat in her hand. She sighs, putting it on and laying back onto her hot pink blanket. She looked down at her stomach when she heard it growl. "Jeez, a meal would do good for my tummy right about now." She looked up when someone knocked on the door. It was probably Logan. He said he'd come and get her for dinner. She got up and went to the door, opening it and giving an eyebrow raise when it was some boy she didn't know.

"Who are you?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm Lyle" he had a hint of a British accent, although, hers was much stronger. He stuck out his hand and Angela looked at it for a moment before finally shaking it.

"I'm Angela. Is there a reason you're here right now, Lyle?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

Lyle nodded. "Logan wanted me to get you for dinner. He says to hurry up before everyone else arrives."

Angela nodded and stepped out of her room, closing it from behind her. "Lets, go mate." she said, waiting for him to lead her to dinner.

As they began walking, Lyle looked at her, a questioning look on his face. "You from England or something? You've got a thick accent there." he commented.

Angela looked up at him, her arms still crossed from before. "Yes, I see you've got one too."

"Yup, it helps with the ladies." he said in a joking way.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky it's not attractive." she informed him.

Lyle chuckled." So you think I'm attractive?" he asked, looking down at her short frame.

Angela let out a huff. "Never said that. I said that being cocky wasn't attractive-completely different, so don't confuse it." she retorted smartly.

Lyle just laughed and they began walking down the stairs. "No, I think you think I'm hot." he grinned.

Angela stopped at the bottom of the stairs and narrowed her eyes at him, popping a hip out. "I do not! Stop being so annoying, mate, that is not attractive either."

"Jeez, and who said you were so attractive, Dimples?" he asked, stopping in front of her and crossing his own arms.

"Dimples? What kind of name is that?" she asked, a grimace on her face.

"It's the type I'm going to use on you." he retorted, a playful smirk on his face.

"Well, I hate it, so don't use it." she began walking again, not waiting for him.

Lyle smiled and caught up with her. "I think we're going to be great friends." he stated as they almost neared the dining area.

"No, I think I'm going to end up hating you." she muttered back. Lyle chuckled and they both entered the dining room. Upon entering the room they saw that everyone had already started eating their meal it was lasagna and Caesar salad Angela's favorite.

"Sorry we couldn't wait we were all starving" said Reese from across the table sitting next to his roommate Alex.

That's all right we don't mind right Dimples" said Lyle a slight smile creeping across his lips.

"I hate you" Angela mumbled under her breath toward Lyle.

"Sure yah do Angela sure yah do" said Lyle. Dinner went on without any more interruptions. It was now time for dessert now that the dinner plates were cleared of the table the dessert could be brought in. It was a big chocolate cake with fresh cut strawberries out of the garden. Once everyone had piece they all started to dig in it was delicious.

"This is really good" said Lyle and Reese mouths full of cake.

"I'm glad you like it guys I made it" said Andy smirking at his own handy work in kitchen people may think he's all brute muscle and tough guy but when he can cook too and bake.

No way! "You made this it's too good" said Kacy.

"No it's true KK I did make it every last bit of it ask the girls they watched me the whole time check the trash no store bought box or anything" said Andy in mock hurt that KK would think he bought the cake from a store.

"Okay I believe you" said Kacy taking another bit of her piece of cake _it was really good_ she thought to herself. When everyone was done eating Reese and Alex were asked to clean up the rest of the dishes. The two boys got down from their seats and headed into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Reese washed the dishes and Alex dried them putting them away in their respective places. The dishes were all cleaned at put away so Alex and Reese were heading out the door when Lyle came in.

"Logan says it getting late and that you should get to bed we've got a long day ahead of us" said Lyle.

"Okay sure thing Lyle we were just heading up night Lyle" said Alex and Reese together.

"Night guys see yah tomorrow" said Lyle making his way to his own room for the night.

**A/N End of chapter 2 hope yah like it more to come for sure got so many good ideas right now.**

**Next Chapter: Training and more Newbies**


	3. Training and More Newbies Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Training and More Newbies

The door to the danger room opened as Lyle walked out slowly, his clothes torn and tattered. Exhausted, he then decided to lie down on the cold metal floor; it didn't really bother him though. Logan then stepped out of the danger room and said to him. "Not too shabby hothead". I guess there's hope for you yet". "Lyle just lied there, hoping Logan would just leave and let him sleep. "I'll see all of you tomorrow, same time." Logan said as he went off. The rest of the new recruits filed out of the room heading to the lockers to get changed and then back up to the ground floor to relax.

Lyle let loose a huge groan before finally standing up, "Dammit, why does he keep picking on me?"

"Guess I'll grab a bit before heading to bed for a little nap I'm wiped.", he thought to himself. He headed to the kitchen where he saw a couple of familiar faces, namely Scott and Bobby.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Bobby asked when he saw Lyle's clothes were so beat up.

"Logan and his dang training sessions, don't ask what happened." Lyle replied as he munched on a few cookies.

"Tough luck. Don't sweat it; he picks on you because he thinks you have potential." Scott replied.

Lyle thought about it for a while then said, "Or maybe he just hates me."

"That's not what I meant" Scott answered. After successfully clearing out the cookie jar, Lyle decided to take a shower before heading to bed for his nap. On the way back to his room he ran into Angela, who yelled at him furiously and ran off after he called her 'Dimples'. She always hated him calling her that.

He then lay on his bed and took out the locket that was given to him by his father. He opened it to see the picture of his family, before they spilt up.

"Hey pops, you watching me right now?" After he said that he got up off his bed went over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats to change into for the night. He took off his shirt and jeans leaving his boxers on and putting on the sweats. He then made his way to his bed and collapsed onto it. He shut off his bedside lamp and drifted into a peaceful sleep. He must have been in there for a while because he heard a knock at his door. "It's open" said Lyle getting up and putting his shirt on and turning the light on. It was Reese he was standing at the door as if he was waiting for something.

"Yah need something Reese?" asked Lyle sitting up from his bed.

"No I was just wonderin' if you wanted to hang out by the pool with us it's a nice day" said Reese.

"Who's us" asked Lyle curiously.

"Pretty much everyone even the teachers it is a nice day after all and plus I think the Professor said that we might be getting a few new mutants so that we can fill out the team. "Logan thinks it would help because only having five people on a team isn't good for teamwork you saw us this morning Logan said we were like a bunch of rookies" said Reese a little hurt at what Logan had said but he was right.

"Well that's what we are rookies what did he expect us to be as good as the X Men or the New Mutants" said Lyle. "Oh and to answer your question yeah sure I'll go just let me get changed and I'll be down in a sec okay" said Lyle as he got off his bed and he headed to his drawer to get his trunks and changed in less than 5 minutes.

Reese left the room and was outside having fun with rest of students playing games and laughing. Lyle was on his way down and on his way there he met up with Bobby and Ray also passing Angela and Kacy. Angela looked hot she was in a two piece bikini with black and white poke a dots, but he wouldn't tell her that out loud not yet anyway. Once Lyle was outside he took off his shirt to reveal his toned abs and all the girls stared at him. He could hear a few of the girls whispering things like "oh he's a hottie" and "he is so handsome look at those abs". Lyle went over to Reese and tapped him on his shoulder causing him to jump at least a foot into the air.

"Woah man don't scare me like that" said Reese recovering from the shock.

"Sorry man I didn't mean to" said Lyle. "Hey you wanna go scare Logan I beat he'll totally flip" said Lyle a sly smile creeping on his lips.

"Okay cool but if this go bad it's on your head man" said Reese.

Over by the Jacuzzi Logan and Andy were talking about the new students that would arrive soon. "So what do you think they'll be like" asked Andy casually he was only dressed in swim trunks and a dark navy blue tank and flip flops.

"If they're anything like the ones we have now like Lyle and Reese and Alex and the girls were in for a world of trouble" said Logan sitting down and putting his feet in the relaxing hot water he was only in a pair of camouflage shorts and a navy blue t-shirt.

"They can't be that bad right" said Andy sitting beside Logan. Unknown to the two teachers someone was sneaking up on them and they were planning something. Reese and Lyle were walking by checking out the scene of hot girls and talking about guy stuff having fun. Logan and Andy had gotten up off of the Jacuzzi and were walking around the edge of the pool making sure everyone was safe and having fun.

"Now's are chance while there walking around" said Lyle.

"Okay let's go" said Reese smirking to himself. The two boys were just casually walking around the pool when they decided to make their move they quickly and swiftly with great strength managed to push the two unsuspecting teachers into the pool fully clothed and everything. Their main target was Logan seeing he was fully clothed and was more than likely to get mad at them, but getting Andy was like an added bonus. The two teachers made a huge splash into the pool wetting a few of the girls who were outside watching and tanning. They didn't look to happy as they made their way to the edge of the pool Lyle and Reese tried to back away but something was blocking their route of escape or someone was namely Angela and Kacy this was payback for the pie in the face from yesterday.

Andy and Logan both got out of the pool sputtering and coughing and they looked mad. They made their way over to the boys and didn't say anything just looked at them. Both boys thought they were off the hook but then a swift sweeping motion come over them and they landed in the pool not happy or fun. They looked around for their so called attacker and standing in the middle of the whole thing was Bobby the iceman Drake smirking in white swim trunks with blue lighting strikes on them.

"Not fun is it" said Andy standing at the edge of the pool helping them get out.

"No its not we're sorry we did it we hope your not too mad right Lyle" said Reese shivering from the cold.

"Nah were not mad it was actually quite refreshing" said Logan smirking. Then the Professor choose this time to speak up.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet the newest additions to the institute Damian Hudson and Xander and the girls Reina Camille Marilyn and Haily. "I'll give you this time to get to know each other" said the Professor as he wheeled away over to a table where Ororo and Hank were sitting.

Hi I'm Damian and this is my friend Hudson were from Canada, I'm 16 and Hudson is also 16" said Damian.

"Hey guys we can show you around if yah like said Alex.

"Cool that'd be great" said Hudson, but before he could say more another boy came into view and introduced himself.

"Hey guys I'm Alexander or Xander for short it's easier that way and I can mimic other mutants powers and to prove a point he turned to one of the other boys with dirty blonde hair and he suddenly was making ice come out of his hand.

"Wow that is so cool said all the guys at once.

"Yeah I guess it is the only thing that sucks is that I can only hold one power at a time" said Xander feeling a little more comfortable with the situation.

By the table and chairs the girls were getting acquainted with one another. The girls were all talking at once it was hard to tell who was talking.

"Hi I'm Camille and I'm 16" said Camille full of joy.

"I'm Reina and I'm 16 and like the artist Rebecca Black" said Renia.

"Hey I'm Haily and I like horses" said Haily smiling.

"Hi I'm Marilyn and I'm 16 and I can cause tremors or vibrations in the ground" said Marilyn.

"That's great why don't we all go inside it's getting kinda cold out and we need to change" said Jean. So the girls made their way into the mansion. Their stuff had already been brought in a placed in a room. It seemed the guys were having a better time than the girls.

"Hey look out" said Xander as mini nerf football came the girl's way. Marilyn was the one closet to it and ducked and turned and threw it right back to Xander.

"Wow you've got a great arm wanna join us what's your name" said Xander casually.

"My names Marilyn and sure I'll join you guys" said Marilyn. So Marilyn left the girls and headed over toward the guys. They continued playing for about another hour or so till they were tried. The boys and Marilyn sat down on the stairs in the foyer exhausted.

Over with the rest of the girls Camille was talking to Sam she seemed to really like him. "Wow you really did that when your friend snuck up on you" said Sam.

"Yeah kinda silly huh" said Camille. "I have cat like reflexes so that's what happens when someone tries to do that" said Camille smiling. "I've told you what I can do I think its only fair that you tell me what you can do Sam.

"Alright I'll tell you I'm like a human cannonball" said Sam. Camille stood there looking confused so Sam stood back and showed here. Sam went cannonballing right into Amara, she was less than happy.

"Sam you are in so much trouble" said Amara fuming and smoking and I mean literally her hair was on fire. It took all the strength of Jubilee and Rahne to restrain their friend from killing her boyfriend.

"Wow that's so cool Sam I wish I could do that" said Camille looking tried.

"I know you should have seen me when I first got to the institute I was cannonballing people over left and right" said Sam fumbling with his fingers. "I can tell you about tomorrow if you want over a tour of this place" said Sam nervously.

"Yeah sure Sam I'd love that" said Camille yawning. The professor than came in with a sheet of paper and wit Logan and Andy at his side they still hadn't changed but they were dry by now.

"Here I have a list of your names and I will tell you who your roommate is and then you can all go to bed and get settled in okay" said the Professor he began reading off the names.

Lyle and Xander

Damian and Hudson

Marilyn and Camille

Reina and Haily

The list was short because there was only a few names to read off. Once the professor was done the new students were lead to their rooms by their roommates or friends and they all undressed and headed start for bed tomorrow was going to be and interesting day.

**A/N:** End of chapter 3 hope yah like it sorry for the lame introductions I'm writing this late at nigh and part of it in the early morning.

**Next Chapter: Tour and Rivarlies**


	4. The Tour Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine.

A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention all the students are in high school even Jamie and is 16 and a sophomore and Rahne is a 17 and a junior. Kitty Rogue Evan and Kurt are in their last year at Bayville High and the new mutants are either freshman or sophomores. Scott and Jean are in College.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

The Tour 

Camille awoke early it was probably 5 in the morning judging by the lack of sunlight outside her window she got up and got dressed in a raspberry colored button up blouse that reaches her hips with a small bow on the back, light blue skinny jeans and white Nike shoes Sam had said that they would be doing a lot of walking today so she choice the athletic shoes and headed downstairs after she brushed her teeth of course and she did all this without waking her roommate Marilyn. As she made her way down the stairs she heard people talking it sounded like two male voices. "_I wonder who that could be" thought Camille to herself _as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen she saw the two guys talking Andy and Logan. They were talking about the basketball game that had been on the night before but non-of us new recruits were able to stay up for we were too tired last night. Camille quietly made her way to the cabinet where the cereal was hold and grabbed a bowl out of another cabinet the only reason she knew where anything was is because Sam had been kind enough to show her before they all went to bed last night. She quickly made her bowl of cereal and grabbed a spoon and a banana and sat down at the table a few seats away from Andy. Camille continued to eat her cereal in relative peace until one of the teachers noticed her.

"You're up quite early" said Andy he checked the clock above the stove its 5:25.

"Yeah I know it's early" said Camille

"Couldn't sleep huh short stuff" said Logan.

"No its just I like to get up early is all" said Camille and plus Sam said he'd show me around today.

"Well Sam isn't going to be up for a few more hours" said Andy taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh I'll just go and watch TV or something" said Camille. Camille heard a voice behind her.

"Before you do that Ms. Bryce I'd like to tell you that after Sam gives you your tour I'd like you to come to the library with the rest of the new recruits" said the Professor coming up toward the three.

"Okay sure thing professor" said Camille as she made her way to the rec room.

"Would you like some tea or coffee professor" asked Andy standing over by the coffee pot.

"Yes tea would be great right now thank you" said the Professor moving over toward the table.

"Green or black" asked Andy.

"Green" said the professor. Upstairs in the rec room Camille was flipping through channels bored. When she finally settled on a channel the sports channel she heard someone come up behind her. Using her sensitive hearing she could tell it was a guy and to be more specific Alex.

"Hey Alex what's up" asked Camille nonchalantly slouching over the couch.

"Oh nothing much just wondering around" said Alex turning to face Camille on the couch.

"Let me guess you don't sleep do you" asked Camille.

"How'd you know asked Alex suddenly curious as to how she knew he didn't sleep?

"I don't know you just look like a guy who doesn't sleep" "is it because of your powers" she asked.

"Yeah unfortunately it sucks sometimes being up all night by myself in a big house like this especially if it was Halloween" said Alex. They both laughed.

"So how long have you been at the mansion" asked Camille curious not even paying any attention to the TV now.

"A few days three to be specific" said Alex. After a few more questions about each other and how they lived before the mansion Camille heard a commotion of the other students from upstairs. "Come on the others have come down let's go" said Alex.

"Lead the way Sherlock" said Camille smiling. Once they had reached the kitchen there was a swarm of people grabbing food and drink throwing various food items on the unsuspecting friends. The teachers just stood back by the counters watching the whole hilarious scene unfold. "Is it always like this" asked Camille shocked.

"Yeah pretty much, but you get used to it said Alex grabbing a plate of food for himself and then one for Camille and quickly finding a spot to sit. Even though Camille had already eaten she was still hungry so she dug right into her food. Once the professor and the other teachers actually came to join the students the misbehaving stopped almost immediately. Breakfast went on without any further interruptions accept for Bobby putting ice down Roberto's pants he was less than happy with that.

After that the professor made an announcement "today will be a free day for all seniors and juniors" said the professor. Suddenly the table erupted with shouts of joy and excitement of no training. He waited for the noise to dial down a bit before continuing "those of you who want to show the new recruits around may, and please don't break anything" said the professor he added the not breaking anything as an afterthought. Once the dishes were put away everyone went off to do their own things. Scott and Jean went to the mall and Kurt and Evan went to the arcade downtown. The New Mutants or juniors as they were called for short all went off with a new recruit and began to show them around the mansion. Lyle and Alex took Damian, Hudson, and Xander they started out in the backyard and they ended up in the gym when they were done. The only pair of students for a tour were Sam and Camille. Sam started with the rec room and the game room telling Camille all about the fun things that they did in those rooms and also told her a few of the rules of what not to do. Camille was awestruck at how huge the mansion really was and couldn't believe that she got to live here with people just like her. She just followed Sam around the mansion giving the occasional nod or answering "uh huh" or "yes". Camille thought it was cool when Sam showed her the Olympic sized swimming pool that they had inside the mansion for when it was cold out and she got to use it.

Sam spoke up "and this is the elevator that leads to the lower levels of the mansion". Sam pulled a book out of the bookcase that they had stopped at and what should appear an elevator leading to the lower levels. "This is one of many of the elevators that lead to the lower levels or that just take us up or down between floors if were lazy, but you can guess the real reason that they were put here they were put here for the professor because how else is he supposed to get up and down the floors in a wheel chair" said Sam out of breathe as they made their way down to the first floor of the sub-levels sub level 1. Sam showed Camille around the first floor of the sublevels all 25 of them. They even saw Andy practicing martial arts with Jamie showing him how to move his body and feet and things. Jamie was surprisingly good for a high school student. The thing that they didn't expect is for Jamie and Andy to notice them.

"I think that's enough for now Jamie why don't you go shower off and we can continue tomorrow" said Andy ruffling Jamie's hair.

"Alright thanks Andy" said Jamie a sly smile on his face because he beat his mentor in a sparring match.

The kid really had grown a lot since he came here from a shy and timid 10 year old to a smart well respected person and he was actually appreciated by the new mutants. "So you showin' the newbie around Guthrie" said Andy.

"Yeah I am and she seems to like me" said Sam smiling. Just then Logan came in with his GI on _he must have been practicing too _thought Sam.

"If the hayseed gives you any trouble you just come to me okay darlin' and ah'll set him straight" said Logan rubbing the back of his head with a towel. After that little talk with Andy and Logan Sam and Camille continued their tour. They made their way to the med bay where they meet up with Hank and Camille wasn't a bit scared Mr. McCoy at all. She knew he was a kind and gentle person. Hank told Camille that tomorrow he wanted to see her and all the new recruits in here for a check-up to get their height and weight and things like that. They said good-bye to Hank walking away with lolly pops in their mouths smiling. They had finished up on the first floor and headed down to the second.

"This is the danger room where we get to practice our powers in a safe and controlled environment without having to worry about hurting others" said Sam, this is the control room it's pretty boring it controls the danger and this is the War Room don't worry we don't plan for war it just sounded better than the planning room and its where we plan for missions and where the professor meets with the x men and occasionally us the new mutants.

"Oh that's cool" said Camille.

"These are the lockers where we get changed for missions or danger room sessions, you already got your uniform didn't you" asked Sam.

"Yeah I did it's in my room" said Camille.

They continued to walk until they reached another metallic looking door the elevator that lead to the Hangar, and last but certainly not least, the Hangar." Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie announced, as the elevator came to a stop. He pressed a button next to the metallic door which then opened with a "swoosh" sound and stepped aside to let Camille through.

"Wow, what's that?" she asked, staring wide eyed at the sleek, shiny and raven black jet in front of her.

"That's the Blackbird, our main transport during missions." Sam answered with a grin. Her reaction was similar to those of the other "Newbies" but with a bit more excitement then he had expected, from a girl.

"You guys actually get to fly this?" Camille asked and walked a bit closer.

"Yep". Flying lessons are part of classes. Interested?" he replied, watching as she peered up at the top of the jet.

"Who teaches the lessons" she asked excitedly.

"Andy does he's really a good teacher" says Sam looking at Camille with a smile on his face

" I like trying new things out and who doesn't want the chance to fly an airplane once in your life? If you're not afraid of heights, that is. Say…"

The rest of Camille's words were cut off by a "Bamf" sound and a blue blur appearing next to her. In the same seconds the girl's mutant reflexes kicked in. She pulled up her lips and let a low hiss escape from them while at the same time launching her body up onto the left wing.

"If this was an anime, all three of us would sweat drop now" Camille thought, glancing down at a stunned Sam and Kurt. She jumped back on the ground, landing steady on her two feet and smiled. "I'm sorry; I guess I'll have to start working on these cat like reflexes. The same thing happened with my best friend, that's how I discovered I'm a mutant." She said.

"It's okay. You'll get it under control? That's what you're here for after all. C'mon, the Professor wants all of the new students in the Library." Kurt answered. With that said they were off to the library with a bamf.

A/N: end of chapter four hoped you liked it the other part that was supposed to be part of it the rivalries part I've put in a whole new chapter of its own. Hope that's okay.

**Next Chapter: The Gathering**


	5. The Gathering chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_ The Gathering

Kurt told Sam and Camille that the Professor wanted all the new recruits in the library for a mandatory meeting. So instead of walking all the way to the elevator and back up to the ground floor Kurt was kind enough and teleported them to the library. The professor sent out a telepathic message to the rest of the new recruits.** "All new recruits please meet in the library for a mandatory meeting" said the professor. **

"**On my way prof" said Lyle.**

"**Coming" said Alex Damian Hudson and Xander **they had been in Alex and Reese's room playing Halo they pause the game and headed down. Reese was outside with Haily talking and laughing. The professor got simpler answers from the girls. Within 10 minutes all the new recruits were in the library and then the professor sent out a telepathic message to Logan. **"Logan could you please come to the library" said the professor.**

"**On my way Chuck" said Logan as he got up from the floor of the training room. **

"**Oh and bring Andy too" said the professor.**

"**Sure thing" he said. **"Come on Sparky the prof wants us in the library for a a new recruit meetin' or sometin'" said Logan pulling Andy up off the floor and out of the room. Not even bothering to change out of the clothes they were in only stopping to put shirts on and then they headed up and toward the ground floor and toward the library. Once Andy and Logan were there the professor thought it was a good time to start before the students or teachers for that matter lost interest in why they were here.

"Today you are here to introduce yourselves to one another and to get to know them better now I know that you may already know everyone, but I would like you to do it for me please said the professor from his wheelchair at the front of the room. The teens all nodded. "You'll say your name, age, and codename and then sit back down okay" said the professor. The teens nodded again that they understood. We'll start with the boys and then go to the girls starting with Alex Rogers. Alex got up from his seat and walked toward the front of the room.

"Hey guy's my names Alex Rogers I'm 17 and my codename will be Dynamo." Alex went to go sit back down in his seat between Lyle and Reese. Next up was Reese he got up and went to stand by the prof.

"Hey guys my name's Reese Guarder and I'm 16 and my codename is Spartan" said Reese making his way back to the chairs and sitting down next to Alex.

Nice job man sweet codename" said Alex.

"Thanks you too Dynamo" said Reese smirking. Next up was Lyle and then we would start with the girls.

Lyle got up from his seat and moved to the front. "Hey guys my names Lyle Griffiths and I'm 16 and my codename is Torch.

"Now that some of the boys have gone we can let the girls go starting with Haily said the professor.

"Hey guys my name is Haily Venta I'm 17 and my codename is Twitch" said Haily.

"Why's that" asked Andy out of curiosity.

"I'll show you why Andy" said Haily smiling.

"_Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret asking this"_ thought Andy as Haily raised her hands. Haily raised her hands and started waving them in a slapping motion. Everyone watched in total shock as Andy began slapping himself uncontrollably. Some students tried to suppress a laugh as their teacher continued to slap himself. Logan was next to Andy laughing his ass off he thought it was really funny. Haily saw this and raised her other hand and Logan began hitting himself over the head.

"That's why Andy" said Haily smiling sweetly at her new teachers knowing full well she had gotten away with something that they probably normally wouldn't allow. Angela went next all the while staring at Marilyn with dagger like eyes. Ever since she had met the girl only a few days ago she had disliked her she didn't know why she just did.

"Hey guys I'm Angela Grace Charlotte and I'm 16 and my codename is Foxface" said Angela. As she was walking back to her seat she heard Lyle mutter the word 'Dimples' and when walking by she stomped on his foot rather hard.

"Hey what was that for" asked Lyle bending down rubbing his foot in pain.

"For being you and for calling me Dimples" said Angela as she sat back down in her seat next to Camille and Reina. Reina went next she walked up to the professor and started to talk about what the professor had said.

"My name is Reina Chanutelle, but you can call be Rei I'm 17 and my codename is Blondie don't ask why" she said in a tone that meant she was serious.

"Now we can finish up the boys now that we have given the girls a turn to talk" said the professor from is chair. Alexander went next or as he liked to be called Xander it was easier that way.

"Hi guys my name is Alexander Brennan Kennedy, but you can call me Xander for short, and I'm 17 and my codename is Mimic. Xander went to go sit back down next to Damian. Damian got up from his seat and walked over to the front.

"Hi everyone my name is Damian Raclaw I'm 16 and my codename will be Stealth you'll see why later" he said walking back to his seat.

"Nice codename man" said Hudson giving Damian a fist pump wish me luck he said as he made his way up to the professor and the other teachers.

"Thanks" said Damian

"Hi guys my name is Hudson Hamiltion and I'm 17 years old and my codename will be Fuse. The meeting was almost over the professor let the girls finish continuing with Marilyn.

"Hello my name is Marilyn Ramirez or Maril for short and I'm 15 and I want my codename to be Faultline said Marilyn with a smile on her face knowing she was the youngest she didn't feel the least bit intimidated.

"Next we have Camille and then Kacy" said the professor. Camille got up from her seat and headed to the front of the room. Hi guys my name is Camille Morgan Bryce and I'm 16 and my codename is Felis" said Camille smiling sweetly at Andy. Kacy was the last to go so she got up from her seat by Haily and walked to the front.

"Hi guys my name is Kacy Karltin, but you can call me KK is you want I'm 17 and my codename is Shocker. All the new recruits had introduced themselves to one another and Hank and written it all down for his medical records all he needed was their height and weight he would get that tomorrow. Then the professor spoke up before the new recruits had a chance to leave the library.

"Don't forget you all have a check-up with Mr. McCoy tomorrow morning it's just a simple checkup height and weight that's all nothing more nothing to worry about" said the professor.

"Alright I can see you're all gettin' antsy so we'll let you go so you can hang and do whatever it is you kids do" said Andy a smile on his face he had a feeling he was going to like these kids a lot they all seemed like good kids. As soon as Andy had said that they was a rush to the library door Logan couldn't get them opened fast enough he was bulldozed over by the mountain of kids.

"Sorry" said the Reese and his friends as they all ran off to do whatever they wanted to do for the rest of the day. Logan got up of the floor with a grunt.

"Those kids are gonna need some serious discipline" said Logan making his way out of the library with his friend Andy.

"Huh your tellin' me" said Andy laughing. "This is going to be a long week thought Andy to himself as he and Logan made their way to the danger room for some one on one sparing.

"Hey what up guys" said a voice. It was Laura Logan's adopted daughter. I'm comin' with yah" she said leaving no room for argument just like her father does.

"Alright you can come" said Andy as the three former weapons made their way down to the danger room for some practice time.

A/N: End of chapter 5 hope you like it. More to come maybe even some more new recruits not many though. Didn't see that ending did yah ha ha more fun for me

**Next Chapter: The Appointment**


	6. The Appointment chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**A/N:** Laura (X-23) will appear in later chapters just to let you know she may not be in all of them but she will be there. Also I have changed her last name to Howlett and I have given her a codename different from the comics my own codename of choice Huntress so if you see Huntress in a chapter or two you know that's Laura.

_**Telepathic Speak**_

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

The Appointment

Today was the day after the tour and the meeting and Hank aka Beast the resident institute doctor wanted all the new recruits to meet him in the med bay or infirmary. Therefore he could do a routine check-up you know to get their height and weight and any medical conditions that they might have. Camille had gotten up a 5am like usual went for a run around the mansion with Andy for about an hour, she would have gone with Alex, but she couldn't find him. Then after that she got showered and dressed and was downstairs in the kitchen eating in less than 20 minutes.

"New record short stuff" said Logan smiling.

"Yes" said Camille punching the air in triumph.

"So what's on the agenda for today short stuff" said Logan sitting at his window seat sipping his coffee and reading his newspaper.

She pondered Logan's question for a minute before answering him "I'm going to go to the arcade with Sam after Mr. McCoy's checkup" said Camille while peeling the skin off an orange. The two sat in silence for a while until Andy come into the room. Andy took a seat at the table with Camille and pulled an apple out of the fruit bowl and starting eating it.

"Camille"

"Yes Andy"

"I was thinking that since you seemed so interested in the jet yesterday that maybe I could teach you how to fly it and I mean the real thing not the simulator like everyone else we just have to get it approved by the prof first" said Andy putting his apple core down.

"Really you'd to that for me" said Camille on the verge of squealing she was so happy.

"Yeah I'll do anything for you guys within reason of course" said Andy leaning back in his chair looking bored he didn't need to teach any classes today so he was just bored at like 5:30 in the morning. "Why don't you meet me in the Hangar at 4:00 this afternoon said Andy.

"Cool see yah there" said Camille as she went off to go find Alex it was still early _he was probably in the weight room_. Sure enough he was there, but he wasn't alone Reese, Lyle surprisingly and Xander were all crowded around him watching him lift. It had to be at least 350 or more. Walking up to the boys Camille said "Wow Alex you're really buff and toned for a 17 year old".

Getting off the bench Alex said "Yeah I guess it gives me something to do while you guys are all asleep Andy comes and joins me sometimes, but it isn't often.

"Hey guys when Mr. McCoy want to see us" asked Reese from the side of the group. Coming into the room with Haily at her side Reina said "as soon as were done eating he said we should head on down".

"Thanks Rei" said Reese heading out the door the rest of the guys and Camille following. Reina and Haily followed their friends out of the room as well and down to the kitchen for some much needed breakfast. When they got to the kitchen they saw Kacy and Bobby flirting at the end of the table, and Damian telling Laura a joke of some kind she was laughing so hard she was doubled over in tears almost. Logan was keeping a watchful eye on Damian and his daughter.

Everyone was having fun laughing and talking about things. Then Hank come in the room grabbed a banana and told the new recruits to follow him down the infirmary. Angela and Kacy were in the front of the line talking to each other, Reina and Haily were behind them giggling at something as they went down toward the infirmary followed by Marilyn and Camille.

The boys were also there they were just walking along the many corridors and passageways hoping that it would be over soon. All the boys were talking animatedly about something probably sports. The only two not talking were Reese and Alex they were just hanging back in the back of the line following everyone else. The 12 students and Hank made their way to the infirmary slowing it was still kinda early it was only 7am and most of them weren't use to getting up this early still for stuff it sucked. When they finally reached the doors that said Infirmary on them Hank told all the students to line up by height meaning shortest to tallest so Reina was first and Alex was last standing at 6'4".

"Okay today is simply I'm just going to get your height and weight like a gym teacher would do for fitness testing" said Hank standing in front of the students. "Alright for we have Reina" said Hank. Reina got out of line and headed over to the blue furry doctor. "Now Reina I want you to step on the scale so I can way you" said Hank and don't worry just like a normal doctor visit everything is patient doctor confidentiality. Reina smiled a bit. Hank wrote down her weight and now was moving over to the chart on the wall the height chart. She stood up her heels against the wall and she was Hank pronounced 4'11" and her weight that he wrote down and whispered in her ear was 88lbs.

As soon as he was done Rei went back to the line to wait for Kacy and Haily. Hank proceeded down the line until only Lyle and Alex were left. Lyle stepped on the scale and it read 168lbs Hank studied it for a while before saying" don't worry Lyle that's a perfectly normal weight for a boy your age and height which we'll get next Lyle stepped over to the chart and Hank got his height it was a surprising 6 foot tall. When Lyle was done he waited for Alex so that they could leave together. Alex got onto the scale and it read a whopping 240, but that was expected due to his powers, Hank got his height which was 6'4" four inches taller than Lyle. Once Hank was done with Alex the two boys left the infirmary to go playing mindless zombie killing videogames for hours on end.

A/N: End of chapter 6 hope yah liked it I know its short but I kinda wanted to get to the point so I decided to end it there i know its kind of boring. The next for chapters will be a little longer but won't have much action until maybe chapter 10 or 11 onward.

**Next Chapter: Finding Out Secrets**


	7. Finding Out Secrets chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Finding Out Secrets

It was a cool day outside the wind was blowing and there was a breeze and no one wanted to be outside it was too cold. Everyone was either in their room with friends or they were in the rec room with friends watching movies or playing games. Lyle had gotten up this morning eaten breakfast with everyone and then he disappeared for the day not saying a word to anyone. Nobody knew where he had gone the professor wasn't worried but he checked cerebro anyway. He told Lyle's friends that cerebro can only detect a mutant if he or she is using their powers and Lyle wasn't so they couldn't find him. The last resort was using telepathy the professor scanned the mansion for the young mutant and within minutes he had found him. "He's by the indoor pool" said the professor.

"Well then someone should go after him find out if he's okay" said Angela worry slipping into her voice.

"I'll go" said Xander he's my roommate after all.

"Okay you may go" said the professor.

Xander found Kurt and made he teleport him to the indoor pool. "Thanks man" said Xander.

"No problem any time" said Kurt and with a puff of smoke he was gone. Xander carefully walked up next to his friend and looked at him with worry in his eyes. Lyle didn't say anything he only looked at the water like it was a plague or something.

"Hey Lyle everyone was really worried about you when we couldn't find you" said Xander nervously not wanting to upset his friend.

"Yeah well I'm fine now go away, but before you do can you go and get Andy" said Lyle not even looking at Xander. Xander was going to reply, but thought against it Lyle was obviously upset about something and he knew better than to pry into a person's business.

"Okay I'll go get him" said Xander walking away confused. Xander spent a good 10 minutes looking for Andy until he found him in the kitchen talking to Logan and Bobby about something. The guys saw this and stopped talking.

"What's up Xander is somethin' wrong" asked Logan curiously.

"No I mean yes Lyle wants Andy to come and see him by the indoor pool" said Xander. Andy without even replying to the younger mutant got up from his place at the table and headed to the pool area. In minutes Andy was in pool area leaning against the wall looking at Lyle.

"You wanna tell me what's on your mind Lyle" said Andy he only called him that when he was being serious and he knew something was up otherwise he called him Torchy or

"Not really" said Lyle walking over to the bleachers ever so carefully trying not to get near the water and sitting on the bleachers next to his teacher. It took Andy a minute or two to put to and to together Lyle was afraid of the water and by the way he came over to the bleachers it looked like he had be terrified of the water for quite some time now.

"So you're afraid of the water huh Lyle and that's why you can't swim isn't it" said Andy nonchalantly.

"Quiet keep your voice down will yah" said Lyle looking around making sure nobody had heard the older mutant.

"Lyle it's okay to be scared of something and not be able to do something because of it even I'm scared of something" said Andy truthfully.

"No you're not, you can't be you can't be scared of anything, you're you" said Lyle in disbelief.

"I'm afraid of heights and therefore I hate flying, but I eventually got over it with the professor's help" said Andy sheepishly staring at the younger student.

"Really you afraid of heights but if that's true then how do you fly the X-Jet and things like that and you jump out of plains and things" said Lyle astonished at what he was hearing.

"Yeah I know its stupid right, but I said everyone was afraid of something even me some people just have trouble telling other people or they don't want to tell others because they think that they'll laugh or say mean things" said Andy.

"That's exactly how I feel if I told Xander or the others that I couldn't swim" said Lyle. "For instance when you pushed us in the pool a few days ago I thought I was going to drown I had kinda had a bad experience before when I was younger" said Lyle. "I was on a camping trip with my mom and dad and some friends this was before they knew I was a mutant and we went white water rafting and we came up against some real tough rapids and I bumped into a large rock and I fell out of the raft" said Lyle taking a minute to breathe so that Andy could take in what he was hearing. Lyle continued after a few minutes of silence "my dad pulled me back into the raft almost immediately, but for that brief second I thought I was a goner you know not gonna come back up" replied Lyle. "I've been afraid of water ever since that includes swimming, water parks, basically anything that has to do with water and the risk of my head going under the water completely submerged" he said.

"I see what'd yah say I teach to get over this fear and that way I can teach you how to swim" said Andy getting into a sitting position on the bleachers.

"Really you'd do that for me" asked Lyle surprised no one had ever done something this nice for him ever.

"Yeah I would you're part of this family aren't yah family members take care of one another we may not be related by blood but in my head you are in a way and I'd protect each and every one of you if I had to like if this place was being invaded by aliens and you and me and the others were the only ones left and they wanted to take you guys I would give up my own body to them" said Andy smiling.

Lyle laughed "that's funny yah now that".

"Yeah I kinda have that impression on people said Andy standing up from his seat.

"So about the swimming how about tomorrow after training with Logan" said Andy moving toward the door.

"I'll think about it" said Lyle walking away but before he could get to far Andy grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Lyle listen you don't have to do this if you don't want to I won't pressure you, but if you change your mind I'll be in the danger room from 5pm to 7pm tonight for a solo session you can tell me there nobody bothers me during that time unless it's an emergency "said Andy.

"Okay thanks Andy you're the best teacher ever" said Lyle and left the room to go find his friends and see if they wanted to play pool or darts or something. Andy watched Lyle go before he turned on his heel and left too to go and find Logan to see if he wanted to watch the session even experienced guys like himself needed someone to watch over him just in case a who better than a guy just like you.

A few hours went by and Lyle still hadn't come Andy was getting worried _there were a lot of things that could happen if he didn't learn how to swim in this line of work _thought Andy, but he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone come into the locker.

"Hey Andy" said Lyle a little nervous of what he was about to say and how he was going to say it.

"Hey so have you made up your mind" asked Andy casually. Lyle had noticed that he only had the bottom half of his uniform on and was in the process of putting the top half on along with gloves and boots.

"Yeah I have and I'd like you to teach me" said Lyle.

"Alright cool" said Andy. Lyle was just about to leave when he was stopped yet again "so 3:00 tomorrow after Logan's training then meet me by the pool I'll be there" said Andy letting Lyle's shoulder go.

"Yeah 3:00 by the pool" Lyle repeated what his teacher had just said. See yah" said Lyle turing to leave the locker room.

"Yeah see yah there" said Andy his head turned focused on his belt that he was fiddling with.

"_That went a lot smoother than I thought" _said Lyle in his head heading up to ground floor to find his friends.

A/N: End of chapter 7 hope yah liked it and Lordofthetoast tell me if I got it right or not if there is anything I need to fix because the next chapter is going to be Lyle and him learning how to swim. There will be more action in the next few chapters these are just sorta character fillers so I can get a feel for the character.

**Next Chapter: Swimming Lessons**


	8. Swimming Lessons chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the Oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine.

A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention Andy from Canada too just like Logan except he's from Vancouver. 

_**Telepathic Speak**_

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Swimming Lessons

Today was two days after Andy found out that Lyle couldn't swim and he had volunteered to help him learn how to swim. He was by the pool waiting for Andy just like he said to do. He said he would be here and he hadn't seen him yet today _did he forget, did he laugh at me when I left the locker room yesterday or worse did he go and tell the other teachers and students, what if he…._Lyle never got to finish that thought because right then Andy came in the room clad with floatation devices and black swim trunks with red and orange flames on them ready to go.

"Yah ready to go Lyle" asked Andy walking over to Lyle.

"Yeah I guess ready as I'll ever be" he mumbled.

"So I'm waiting" said Andy in a sing songey voice.

"For what" asked Lyle even though he already knew the answer to his own question? Andy answered just to humor them both.

"To get in the pool and swim" he said moving closer to the waters' edge.

"Okay alright I'm going but you have to get in first" said Lyle smirking.

"Sure I'll get in but you have to promise to get in afterwards and remember I'm right here no need to worry" in a reassuring tone of voice. With those reassuring words Lyle went over to the steps and climbed, but as soon as he put his foot in he jumped back out.

"It's freezing" said Lyle shivering.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Bobby" said Andy yelling across the pool as if Bobby could hear him and he could he was right now hiding under the kitchen table _this is always the last place he looks_ thought Bobby to himself. "Sorry about this Lyle I guess Bobby thought it would be funny to cool the pool down" said Andy. "Little did he know I would be having someone in here with me" said Andy. "Yah see usually I come in here after a danger room session to cool down literally and to just let all the worry slip away" said Andy standing up from his spot at the edge of the pool.

"So what do we do now" said Lyle sitting on the bleachers trying to get warm.

"We're going to swim" said Andy simply I'll get the Icecube later for his fatal mistake.

"What are you nuts it's like at least 35°" yelled Lyle and then he immediately regretted it he had heard what Andy would do to his students that yelled at him.

"That's okay I'll heat it up didn't think you were gonna get outta it that easy huh" said Andy smiling. With the touch of his finger the pool instantly warmed up. "Now we can get in" said Andy and with that said he jumped in making a huge cannonball getting Lyle all wet he had to admit the water did feel a lot warmer now. Lyle tried for a second time today to get into the pool. He inched his way in a before he knew it he was all the way in and Andy handed he a kick board and flippers to use. "Put these on" it'll be easier" said Andy swimming up to Lyle. Once Lyle had put the flippers on Andy got in front of Lyle with the kickboard and telling him to kick his legs. Lyle was doing this and he seemed to be a fast learner for someone who didn't know how to swim.

"You're doing great Lyle keep it up" Andy still holding the kickboard and pulling him along. After a few minutes of kicking Andy thought it was a good idea to take a break, but they would stay in the pool. "Alright Lyle I think it's time we take a break, but we're staying in the pool. "Lyle why don't you try without the kickboard and just kick your legs with flippers" said Andy.

"Okay if you're sure" said Lyle still holding on to the edge of the pool. Lyle did as he was told and he started at one end of the pool and went to the other. He went back and further back and further until he couldn't do it anymore. Andy was just watching him for the sideline within the pool, watching and learning himself what Lyle's limits were and what he could do really well things like that. "Alright I think we'll switch to using your arms now and then maybe later we can trying using them together and then work in a little floating" said Andy swimming up to Lyle.

"Alright sure" said Lyle a little nervous about doing this one.

"Don't worry Lyle I'm right here I'll be holding you up the whole time and you don't have to put your head underwater if you don't want to yet it's fine with me" said Andy. Andy moved closer to Lyle and held him up under his stomach with his palm. "Now I want you to move your arms one at a time cup your hand over your every time your hand passes your ear" instructed Andy calmly.

Lyle did as he was told and did it over and over again and then he started to kick his legs and use his arms together without even knowing it. Andy had been holding him up the time like he said he would and then when Andy felt that Lyle had gotten a hold of it he just let go and Lyle was so focused on the swimming he didn't even realize it until Andy said something.

"Lyle you're doing it you're swimming on your own look at you" said Andy happily. Lyle looked around him and true to his word Andy was on the other side of the pool and Lyle was treading water right in front of him.

"Wow I really am doing it aren't I Andy" said Lyle astonished at what he had just done and in less than two hours too it was amazing. Lyle got out of the pool and headed over to the deep end of the pool it was 12ft there was Lyle going to do what Andy was thinking he was going to do it was his biggest fear of all.

"Lyle are you sure about this" said Andy in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm sure I can do this Andy I can do this" he said.

"Okay then just remember I right here if yah need me" said Andy moving toward the deep end of the pool.

Lyle had climbed up onto the diving board and was standing at the top as nervous as ever, but after what he just did and hearing all the stories about Andy and what he could do this was nothing thought Lyle to himself. He took one last deep breathe and then he jumped in off the diving board. Andy was waiting anxiously at the spot where Lyle was supposed to come back up but he didn't. Little did he now his now swimming protégé was coming up behind him.

"Boo" said Lyle as he come up from behind his teacher.

"Awwww" screamed Andy loud enough for the whole mansion to hear. Lyle was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. They both took a minute to recover and then Andy said "nice one Lyle that was good what'd yah say we get out and get dry and have some lunch I'm starving.

"Yeah lunch would be good right about now, and Andy thanks" said Lyle getting out of the pool and drying himself off and putting his shirt back on.

"You're welcome Lyle and remember anytime yah need anythin' you can come to me" said Andy also drying off and putting on his white Maple Leaf shirt. The two mutants student and teacher heading to the kitchen for lunch but not before stopping by the laundry room to put their wet towels in the dryer.

"So Lyle did yah have a nice day" asked Angela who was sitting across the table with Kacy eating leftover pasta salad from last night.

"Yeah I did I had a lot of fun actually" said Lyle moving over to the freezer and pulling out a microwavable burrito.

Ewwwww gross you like those" said Kacy covering her nose with her shirt to avoid the smell.

"Yeah their good if yah got a problem you can leave" said Lyle teasingly. Kacy did just that and left but not before slapping Lyle in the arm, Angela came by and stepped on her boyfriend's foot.

"Oww hey" said Lyle annoyed. He didn't really care he just continued eating his burrito when Reese and Xander came in laughing Lyle stopped eating and at what his friends were laughing at he would never know.

A/N: End of chapter 8 hope yah liked it this was for you Lordofthetoast

**Next Chapter: Surprises**


	9. Surprises chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**A/N:**I'm making Andy Laura's uncle it only seems right to me considering him and her dad Logan come from the same place Weapon X program.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Surprises

Haily was outside wondering around the institute bored there was nothing to do with nobody here being home sick while everyone else was out having fun at the mall or at the arcade or doing whatever other fun stuff they normally did sucked. Andy Logan the professor and Hank were at home watching over here. Well actually no one was physically watching over her the professor was in his office making phone calls of some sort, Ororo was off to visit her sister for the week, Andy and Logan were who knows where_ probably in the garage fixing their bikes god sometimes I think their obsessed _she thought and Hank was in his lab he would come in periodically and check on her. The last time he had come in to her room he had taken her temperature and it had gone down considerably and he said she was free to leave her room she was glad for that. She had been sick for a week now and Hank had cleared her from bed rest meaning she didn't have to stay in bed all day she hated that.

So here she was just wondering around the mansion grounds until she came to a barn like structure she was curious she didn't remember Lyle and Alex showing her this on her tour a few days ago. As she got closer to the door she heard noises it sounded like horse noises. _"That's odd" _she thought_ "I didn't know the professor kept horses at the institute and I wonder why he didn't show us before". _When she stepped inside she saw horses, but not just one or two but a lot like maybe thirty or forty horses. Haily walked in and around the stables admiring all the horses and their beauty. She was so entranced in the horses she didn't hear him come in, yet again nobody really heard Andy come in anywhere he kinda had that thing where he could come in unnoticed and he would just sit there or stand in the corner of a room and watch you for hours. It was kinda creepy at first but you got used to it.

He was stroking one of the horses it was black horse with a beautiful black mane and it had a striking white lightning bolt birth mark its side. The seemed to like him it's like they had a bond of some kind and it seemed very special. "He's name Blaze he's was a wild stallion, but I found him and raised him from a young age the horse at a young age not me" he said as a clarifier. "So you like horses" asked Andy still stroking the horse's mane.

"Do I like horses I love them, I have one back home in Austin her names Sassafrass or Sassy for short" said Haily looking a little sad.

"Well Ms. Venta I think you're going to like what I show you" said Andy he had stopped stroking the horse and given Blaze an apple to eat and walking toward a door.

"What could you possibly show me that could make me happy "asked Haily following Andy around the barn.

"Oh you'd be surprised at what I can do Haily" said Andy opening the door and letting Haily through. Haily couldn't believe what or rather who she was seeing it was Sassy her horse that she would ride every day after school. It took her a minute to recover from the shock to speak "but how" she started.

"Like I said Haily I'm a man of many talents" said Andy smiling at her and the horse. "It was supposed to be a surprise, I didn't expect you to find the barn so soon" said Andy sitting on a stool.

"Can I" she started. Andy only shook his hand in a yes fashion and Haily mounted her horse and was off toward the trail. Once he was sure she was out of sight he came out of his hiding place.

"She wasn't supposed to now yet" said Logan mounting his horse a brown Abyssinian that he had named Bandit.

"What was I supposed to do stop her from coming in here and look how happy she is" said Andy also mounting his horse and heading out the barn. Laura and Haily were waiting for them.

"Come on dad come on Uncle Andy your so slow" said Laura sitting on top of her horse Adira.

"Alright alright we're coming" said Andy nearing closer to the girls. Once they got close enough to them Andy and Logan let the girls go ahead on the trail. Laura and Haily were talking up ahead about the usual girl things like how cute their wanna be boyfriends were and things like that. Logan and Andy could of course hear the whole thing, but they just hung back and let the girls have fun. Logan and Andy rarely got time to just hang out with each so this was nice doing something that they both loved to do it was great. The four had been riding for a few hours now enjoying each-others company and when they got back it was dark out and time for dinner. There was still some light out because one of the students had put the porch light on. The four residents put their horses back into their respective stalls and feed them their meal and then went back inside the mansion for dinner themselves.

After dinner Haily went up to her room quietly she noticed that Rei wasn't there yet so she figured she could get some reading in before she came to bed. _Overall today had been a pretty good day_ thought Haily as she began to read her book but within the hour her book was forgotten and she was in a deep sleep.

A/N: End of chapter 9 hope yah like it review please, I know its short but I couldn't help it

**Next chapter: Sneaking Out is bad Sneaking in is Worse**


	10. Sneaking out is bad SI is worse ch 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the Oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Sneaking Out is bad sneaking In is worse

Alex, Reese, Damian and Hudson were bored there was absolutely nothing to do today. They were all crowded around Reese's laptop surfing the web. Lyle and Xander were stuck in the danger room with Logan because he said that they needed to bulk up. The girls were all in the rec room watching some lovey dovey girly movie with lots of kissing and crying in it. So basically everyone was doing their own thing or they were with friends doing things or just messing around the mansion getting in trouble Kurt and Evan mainly. "Hey guys what'd yah say we go and see a movie" said Hudson moving from his seat on Alex's bed to the computer screen.

"Alright cool we just have to decide what movie to see" said Reese looking up from his laptop.

"I say we see that new movie Fast Five its got lots of action and shooting in it" said Damian from his spot by the window.

"Yeah let's go see Fast Five" said Alex getting excited now.

"Uh guys one problem" said Reese.

"What" they all ask in unison.

"The movie times are whack okay here's the deal they have one movie showing two hours before curfew and curfew is at 9 on the dot and the movies like two hours long there's no way we could possibly get back in time before curfew, and the other time is an hour after curfew so we'd have to sneak out if we want to see that one at that time" said Reese sitting back in his chair looking at the computer as if looking at it would change the movie times.

"Okay so the one that's two hours before curfew is shot out the window there's now way we'd make it back in time" said Alex.

"Right so the only movie time we can see for Fast Five is the one that's an hour after curfew that would mean sneaking out and taking a huge risk and we'd get back at like midnight or later depending on how crowded the theatre is" said Damian.

"Yeah you're right, but we all want to see it right" said Hudson leaning on Reese's desk.

"Yeah of course we do" said the other three guys in the room.

"Good so it's settled then we leave here at 9:30 tonight" said Hudson. With that figured out the four boys left Reese and Alex's room to go to the kitchen to get something for lunch they were starving.

* * *

><p>Rec Room<p>

The rec was a buzz of life with the new recruits mainly the girls and the new mutants they were all playing videogames or doing something active. The girls that are part of the new recruits were all sitting around a table gossiping about people and how cute the older guys were like Bobby Jamie, Roberto or even Ray some of the girls liked the strong silent type. Kacy had a thing for Bobby in fact it was a major thing it seemed like every time they were in the same room they would be flirting with one another. Angela however liked Lyle and even though she wouldn't admit it out loud it seemed like the whole mansion new even the teachers. Like Kurt was always telling them word travels fast around the institute you can hardly keep anything a secret and if you do and someone finds out it is always blown way out of portion of what the secret actually is. Angela was on the couch in the rec room trying to watch a rerun of America's got talent, but she was to distracted she was waiting for Lyle to come out of the danger room. He would probably be wiped out knowing Logan and Andy and their sessions, but Lyle was a laid back guy and when he made a promise to someone especially someone as special and Angela he would keep it no matter what.

* * *

><p>Down in the danger room<p>

"Alright guys I think that's enough for the day why don't you head to the locker to shower and change" said Logan through the intercom. The two boys headed toward the lockers to shower and change.

"Yeah you guys need time to relax and hang out with friends and plus I hear someone's got a date tonight" said Andy smiling as he and Logan met the two boys by the lockers. Andy and Logan weren't sweaty so they decided to change once they got to their rooms.

It's not a date I'm just taking her out for a magic show in town and then we're going to have dinner and then go on a walk through the park" said Lyle taking off the top half off his uniform and placing it in his locker.

"Well ok then, but it sure sounds like a date to me" said Andy leaning against the row of lockers" smirking.

"Yeah it seems that way to me too" said Logan also leaning against the wall of the locker room.

"Well it's not okay" said Lyle fuming.

"Okay suit yourself dude" said Xander making his way past the two teachers to get to the exit, he had just decided to change he wasn't going to take a shower yet because was going to play kickball in the backyard with Jamie and Roberto and the guys. Once his friend and his two teachers left Lyle finished changing and headed up to the rec room where Angela was most likely waiting patiently for him.

* * *

><p>Kitchen<p>

Logan and Andy had come from the danger room and they were talking about something while making themselves something to eat. Alex Reese Damian and Hudson had to change their course of conversation since the two teachers had come in the room. Seeing the two teachers there made Alex realize something that might jeopardize their whole plans for tonight. They had to wait for the two teachers to leave and make sure they were out of ear shot because with super hearing and other enhanced senses it was hard to talk about anything of importance to teenagers with adults in the room that could hear almost every word you were saying. So once the teachers left and they were sure they were gone they continued to talk.

"Guys I just realized something while Logan and Andy were in here" said Alex.

"What is it now" they all asked anxiously for fear of their plans being ruined.

"Okay here it is Andy always does a grounds sweep security check right around 9:30 and doesn't finish until about 10pm so were bound to run into him" said Alex.

"Yeah but we could…" Reese was cut off by Alex talking again.

"Another thing is Logan he always gets up at 3 in morning to make sure everyone is still in bed and sleeping and I don't think there is a single way we can get into this house without him noticing.

"Actually guys there is" said a voice from the doorway of the kitchen. The four heads wiped around in fear of who was in the doorway anyone but Logan or Andy they hoped. It was Bobby Jamie was right behind him it looked like they had been outside practicing.

"What were you guys doing outside" asked Damian.

"We were helping Laura with a new obstacle course for you guys" said Bobby making his way over to the fridge.

"Yeah and the course is so not ready for anyone with normal capabilities to run yet" said Jamie sitting down at the table looking exhausted.

"Oh" they all said surprised. Alex decided to change the subject so you said there was a way to get out of the mansion without Logan seeing us" said Alex.

"Yeah there is it's a secret passageway disguised as a wall it leads to the garage in case of an emergency" said Bobby who had an ice pack on his head.

"Cool can you show us where it is" asked Hudson.

"Yeah sure we don't mind right Jamie" said Bobby.

"Right" said Jamie getting up and getting a soda from the fridge. "Meet us by the library in an hour" said Jamie leaving the room Bobby following close behind his friend.

* * *

><p>Rec Room a few hours later<p>

The rec room had pretty much cleared out from this morning's crowd of students and the only two that were in there were Lyle and Angela they had been in there for hours just talking and enjoying each-others company. Everyone had left the room so they thought that it was safe enough to talk about what they wanted to talk about. "So Angela I was thinking we could go see that magic show in town and then have a nice romantic walk in the park" said Lyle.

"That'd be lovely Lyle" said Angela kissing him on the cheek before she left the room to go and get changed. Before she left Lyle said this.

"We just have to make sure we're home before 9 you know curfew and all" said Lyle getting up and heading to his room to change out of the sweats and t-shirt his was in.

"Right" she said and continued on her way to her room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later in various parts of the mansion<p>

Everyone had had dinner together and had settled in for the night. Lyle had gotten permission from the Prof a few hours ago so that he and Angela could go out as long as they were back before curfew. Bobby and Jamie had shown Alex Reese Damian and Hudson the secret passageway and how to use it and where it was and things like that and wished them luck. "If this goes sour Drake it's on your head" said Reese making his way to the rec room with Alex and Damian in toe Hudson was already there. The four were just going to chill until it was time to make their move. The room was quite full with laughter and chatter for a good two three hours. After the two had gotten changed, Lyle and Angela left at 6 to get their magic show in town. Lyle rode his motorcycle there with Angela holding on to the back of his jacket. In a few hours everyone dispersed to different rooms of the mansion and pretty soon only Alex, Reese, Damian, and Hudson were left in there watching some old repeat of American Idol. Andy had come into the rec room and sat down in his armchair it had his scent all over it "so you guys have any plans for tonight considering its your last day before school starts I'm sure you want to do something fun" said Andy.

"No were just going to stay here and watch movies until its time to go to bed" said Reese smiling inwardly at his friends.

"Is that so" said Logan coming in from the danger room into the rec room and plopping down in an armchair across the room and looking at the boys.

"Yeah you guys its true we're just going to hang out here tonight no big deal is it" said Damian spreading out on the couch.

"No its not" said Andy grabbing the remote from Hudson and changing the channel to the NHL Hockey channel.

"Ha your teams loosing and badly" said Andy completely ignoring the four students know.

"Damn know I owe Drake some money" said Logan getting up and sitting on the couch next to his friend. The four teens saw that this could escalade so they quickly and quietly left the room to play videogames in Alex and Reese's room.

* * *

><p>Several hours later in Alex and Reese's room<p>

The two friends were sleeping peacefully until they heard their phones go off. They quickly shut off their phones so as not to awaken anyone else that was the signal to say that everything was clear. Alex and Reese silently made their way to front door and out the door and met Damian and Hudson by the tree line. "So you guys ready to do this" said Hudson shakily.

* * *

><p>Outside in front yard<p>

"Yeah let's do this it can't be that hard to sneak out of here" said Damian leaning against a tree.

"Let's go if we can make it to the gate we're half way there and home free" said Reese.

"Right let's do go" said Alex nudging his friends along. The boys had been walking for a few minutes now it was pretty hard to see in the dark with night vision goggles or super vision. "Hey guys there the gate we've made it" said Alex. All of a sudden they heard someone coming out of the bushes.

"Where you guys going" asked the voice they immediately knew who it was it was Andy they were in so much trouble or so they thought.

"We were going to see a movie Andy honest that's all we want to do and if you let us do it we'll never do something like this again we promise" said Hudson.

"Chill guys you're not in trouble I was just out here to clear my head had nightmare and when I heard voice I thought I'd check it out" said Andy. "Turns out it was you four" said Andy leaning against a tree. "Just don't let it happen again or too often I don't want Logan getting' suspicious now alright" said Andy. "You guys can go, but don't let Logan catch you on the way in" exclaimed Andy.

"Thanks" said the four boys and they were on their way to the movies.

"Man that was close" said Hudson

"Yeah yah think" said Alex come on let's head in so we can get a good seat.

* * *

><p>In Central Park<p>

"Lyle that was probably the best night of my life we should do it again" said Angela walking hand in hand with her boyfriend Lyle.

"Yeah the show was really good I'm glad you enjoyed Dimples" said Lyle smiling. Angela didn't even say anything even though Lyle had just used her nickname that she hated.

"Yah wanna go get an ice cream I see the vendor right over there" asked Lyle pointing to the guy in the blue shirt and black pants.

"Sure" said Angela. They made their way over to the vendor and order their ice creams. "I'll have a strawberry ice cream cone please" said Angela.

"I'll have a chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles" said Lyle chocolate was his favorite. Once they had ordered they walked around the park just talking enjoying each-others company. They talked about their life before the institute and things like that. Lyle and Angela had been walking for a while now and Lyle could see that Angela was getting tired so they decided to head home. When Lyle checked his phone he was shocked they only had 20 minutes to get back to the mansion.

"Come on Angela we gotta go we've got less than an hour to get back" said Lyle.

"Okay let's go" said Angela putting on the helmet. Lyle sped down the streets of New York with Angela on his back clinging for dear life. They had come up to the mansion gates they had done the easy part getting back here now the hard part was getting in without being noticed. Lyle had put in his passcode so that way the defenses of the yard were disarmed so they slowly ever so carefully made their way into the yard. They kept walking for about 5,10 minutes until they heard something from the trees.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mansion<p>

"Freeze you two" said a voice. They knew it non other than Logan they were in so much trouble now.

"Logan I can explain we were on our way here and we kinda got held up in traffic and he couldn't continue he knew they were caught" said Lyle.

"You two have an extra hour of training with me in the danger room for the next two weeks" said Logan making his way into the house.

"Man what until the guys hear about the night we had huh Angela" said Lyle as he and his girlfriend made their way into the house and upstairs to bed it was late and they were tired and _plus they had school tomorrow can this week get any worse _thought Lyle as he made his way to his room to go to sleep.

End of chapter 10 hope you liked it hope its not to confusing and just to let you know I'm still looking for team names for the new recruits

**Next Chapter: School and Fights part 1**


	11. School and Fights ch 11 prt 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

School and Fights prt 1

At the Xavier Institute

Today was the big day the first day of school for the new recruits except for Angela Kacy and Alex they had been going here only the three days that they had been at the institute. Some were happy others not so much. Everyone had gotten up early for the first day much to everyone's displeasure except for one Lyle. Lyle was a pretty heavy sleeper he could sleep through pretty much anything. That meant that Andy was going to have to go and get him he wasn't happy about that. Using his super speed he ran around to the girls wing to grab Rogue's bullhorn don't ask why she has one and then made his way to Lyle's room. He crept up to the door and knocked first nothing a second time still nothing. _Time to use the bullhorn_ Andy thought. Lyle Griffiths if you don't come out right now you'll be in the danger room for the next month now out here on the double. Within a mila second the once sleeping soundly Lyle was outta bed in a speed that would put Quicksilver to shame. "That's better" said Andy, now you have about 15 minutes to get dressed get your stuff together and eat" proclaimed Andy smiling.

Lyle surprisingly was dressed, stuff together, and feed in less than the 15 minutes Andy hand given him and standing outside the garage door with his roommate and friends waiting for Scott and Bobby to drive them to school.

At Bayville High

Lyle was getting shown around by Angela and Kacy ""And your first class is right over there", Angela said to Lyle. It was Lyle's first day attending school at Bayville High so he asked Angela and Kacy to show him around the school before classes.

"Alright cool", Lyle replied.

"Well we gotta get to class too see you back at the mansion." Kacy said to him before she and Angela started walking to class.

"Ok. Bye Kace, bye Dimples.", Lyle said cheekily.

Upon hearing that word Angela turned and glared at him before saying, "Are you gonna stop calling me that?"

Lyle pondered for a while before saying, "Nope."

"Urghh forget it!", Angela said as she stormed off, with Kacy behind her giggling. Lyle chuckled to himself before entering his new class and introducing himself to his classmates and teacher. Once inside the class he sat down next to Alex and they both just talked the whole period the teacher was young and didn't seem to care much what the kids did.

Outside in the hall

"Mutie you don't belong here Guarder" said a mindless jock named Donald Rodriguez.

"Yeah well at least I can spell my own name" said Reese smartly.

You better watch who you talk to mutie" said Donald as he walked away. Bobby and Roberto were coming down the hall they had study hall this period and were supposed to be in the classroom, but they cut class.

"Hey you okay man" said Bobby approaching Reese with Roberto at his side.

"Yeah I'm fine but the jerk Donald won't be next time I see him" sneered Reese.

"Trust me man we all want to take a crack at Donald but the professor wouldn't be too happy" said Roberto.

"You're right" said Reese.

"What do you have right now" asked Bobby curious.

"World History Mr. Leonardi" said Reese.

"Oh he's chill he won't mind if yah cut we had him last year" said Roberto.

"Come on I think I saw that girl in homeroom checkin' you out" said Bobby to Reese.

"Yeah right man" said Reese as the three boys continued walking down the hall.

Most of the day was pretty boring Lyle and Alex found out they had all their classes with each other and Reese except for first period. The girls made some new friends. The boys on the other hand had to be escorted out of class a few times for almost starting fights in the middle of class with some mutant hating jerks. Other than that it was a pretty normal day for the new recruits first day of school or was it.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: hope yah liked review please I know its short but I have a reason for it don't worry you'll find out why later. More in the coming chapter.


	12. School and Fights ch 11 prt 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

School and Fights Prt 2

Lyle was exiting the school when he heard a couple of familiar voices calling his name. He turned around to see Alex and Xander waving at him. He walked over and began to chat with them. Today was a pretty boring day for Lyle and the rest of his friends all they did was sit around and listen to their new teachers talk. Xander walked up to Lyle. "Hey Lyle you heading back to the mansion?" Xander asked his roommate.

"Yep, what about you guys?" Lyle asked

"Same here, but we're waiting for Hudson. He should be coming out soon." Alex replied

After waiting for what seems like an eternity but was actually in fact 15 minutes, Hudson finally came out and said. "Hey shall we get outta here?"

When they reached the mansion gates they saw Kitty with some guys they've never seen before.

"Lance, just please leave me alone." They could hear Kitty saying. The brown haired boy called Lance plainly said,

"Come on Kitty, how many times do I have to say it? I'm sorr-"

"This guy bothering you Kitty?" Alex asked.

"Oh hey guys, no it's nothing." Kitty replied.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Lance asked, his tone starting to get angry.

"Huh, we should be asking you that question." Lyle said.

The silver haired boy with Lance came up and said, "You don't know who we are?" In a flash, the boy ran behind Lyle and flicked his forehead before zipping back to the position he was before. "We're the brotherhood, name's Quicksilver, and this is Blob, Toad and Avalanche. Now you kids should just run along."

Seeing his superhuman speed, Hudson said "You guys are mutants right?"

"Yep, and you guys can't hold a candle to us." Blob said

"Wanna bet on it?" Lyle said with his cocky voice. "4 on 4, odds seem fair enough."

Kitty stared in horror, a fight was going to erupt right outside of the institute, she quickly said, "No, no fighting guys."

"Stand back Kitty." Alex said.

"Just remember," Lance said, "You asked for it!" He rolled his eyes back and the ground started to vibrate. Lance was the first one to throw a punch which was directed at Alex he seemed like the tough guy of the group and he completely missed and hit Kitty square in the face. She didn't have enough time to react to that before she went flying over into the nearby bushes. Lance rushed over to the bushes and tried to help Kitty up, but she just phased through him angry. "Kitty I'm sorry" I was aiming for that loser Xander.

"Huh he's not a loser Lance he's quite the gentleman actually more of a man than you'll ever be" said Kitty storming off to help her friends.

Meanwhile down the road Blob and was trying to fight Hudson and failing badly. Hudson just kept dodging out of the way and when he got the chance he threw Blob up in the air so that Lyle could create a catapult out of fire and he flung Blob half way down the street crashing into a tree. "That all you got tubby" said Lyle in a mocking tone.

Back up near the institute Alex and Xander were having a good ol' time with Toad and Quicksilver. Xander took hold of quicksilver's powers and ran around Toad to create a tornado effect and by the time Toad stopped he was dizzy so that Alex could take all his energy and push him through a tree. Toad got up and ran away but he ran right into kitty and Kitty phased so that Toad went through her and went into the dumpster nearby. Once that happened it seemed like it was the end of the battle for the brotherhood they couldn't believe they got beat by a bunch of newbies. From what Pietro heard from Wanda that wasn't all of them, _some of them could do some real damage and probably didn't even know it_ thought Pietro as he limped away to the boarding house with his friends in toe.

"Well that went well don't yah think" said Alex standing up triumphantly.

"Yeah I guess but the adults aren't going to be happy about this though" said Lyle especially the professor. It had been their first day of school and they had already gotten into a fight.

"Hey guys don't feel bad I'm sure they won't go too hard on you and it wasn't a fight you started in school anyway that's all the professor would care about" said Kitty as she and the four boys walk up to the door of the institute.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I bet you their waiting for us right inside the door" said Xander limping using Hudson as a crutch. True to his words they were waiting for them and they were less than happy just like Lyle had said, but what Kitty also said was right they didn't even get into any trouble seeing as it was their first day and all. The professor had Kurt teleport Hudson and Xander to the infirmary where Hank was waiting, Xander couldn't let go of Hudson or else he would fall. The professor and Storm left the two boys and Kitty with Logan and Andy in the foyer alone. Kitty left almost immediately before Logan grabbed her arm and told her to go to Hank to check out the gash in her head from the bush. She grumbled something about him being paranoid and over protective before heading that way.

"So you guys gonna say somethin' or we just gonna stand here" said Andy.

"What" said Lyle recovering from the shock? "Aren't you going to punish us" he asked questionably.

"Yeah I mean we got into a fight on our first day" exclaimed Alex.

"To tell you the truth we did think about" said Logan standing up and away from the banister.

"But we decided against it and we thought you guys as a reward you and your two other friends Hudson and Xander would get the week off from training" said Andy smiling.

"But…" started Lyle.

"Look Torchy just go with it okay we like you guys that's a good thing and anyone who can take down the Blob with a touch of a finger deserves time off" said Andy.

"Hey you guys wanna help us with our bikes we could use the extra pair of hands in there" said Logan heading to the kitchen to grab bottles of water for each of them and heading toward the garage.

"Yeah sure" they both said excited no one got to help them with anything like this except maybe Laura Logan's daughter who Damian had a crush on.

"_**Man the guys are gonna flip when they hear what we got to do and what we did today" **_thought both boys, as they headed into the garage to help their teachers.

"Hey who's Honda Rebel is that" asked Andy surprised.

"It's mine it's not the biggest bike out there but it gets me around" said Alex.

"Nice you got good tastes Rogers" said Logan walking over to his tool box and his bike.

"Thanks I guess" said Alex.

"Well let's get started then let's not just stand around here twiddling our thumbs" said Andy tossing Lyle a wrench which he caught with ease.

"Right" both boys said and they began to work on their respective bikes or help Logan or Andy where they could.

"This had turned out to be a great day after all" said Lyle to Alex as he was helping Andy fix an engine leak.

"Yeah you're right man I can't wait until tomorrow" said Alex tinkering with his bike.

A/N: End of chapter 11 part 2 hope you liked it

**Next Chapter: A Day in the life of the new recruits **


	13. a day in the life of the NRS chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

_**Telepathic Speak**_

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

A day in the life of the new recruits

The new recruits had been at the institute for a week now and they had swept away in the entire goings on of the institute things were in full swing danger room sessions at 5am for everyone no matter who you were, regular afternoon training on the outdoor obstacle course, dinner and then a training session in the danger room at 7pm and they had to be in bed by 9pm on school nights and 10:30pm on weekends no if's and's or but's about. The professor had first said at the beginning of the week that they would be brought into institute life so to speak gradually, but it was anything but gradual. The new recruits were being woken up at 5 am every day for a training session with Logan and Andy whether it in the danger room or on one of the outdoor courses and they were not happy about it. They had started school last week and they had had their first confrontation with the Brotherhood. The Professor was less than thrilled that they had a fight right in front of the institute. Logan and Andy however gave the rookies as they called them a week off from the danger room. Lyle was going to ask why, but his friends stopped him. Hudson quickly pulled his confused friend aside, "Lyle the reason they're giving us time off is because it's their way of saying their proud of us without actually saying those words you know that Logan and Andy aren't really into the whole talking thing, don't you get it" said Hudson shocked.

"For what" asked Lyle confused?

"For the way we handled ourselves against the brotherhood" said Hudson as they were making their way back into the house after their game of one on one basketball. "I mean did you see the way Toad ran off screaming like a little girl" said Hudson.

"Yeah I did I guess it was pretty funny" said Lyle twirling the ball on his fingertips he stopped by the sports utility shed to drop off the ball and they headed back inside for some lunch it was almost 3:00. Lyle and Hudson passed many students on the way in giving them hi fives or fist pumps. When they finally made it to the kitchen they saw two familiar faces Kacy and Angela they were with Reina and Haily. The four girls were all talking about something excitedly it was probably the carnival that was this weekend but who knows. Lyle came by Angela and gave her a peck on the cheek she giggled. Lyle and Hudson stayed in the kitchen long after the girls had left to just talk they hardly got to talk with each other because everyone else was always in the way or wanting them to do something with them.

"I can't believe we've been here a week and already started school where did the time go man" said Hudson reminiscing on the past week. They had been at the institute for two weeks now this being the start of the second week they had started school yesterday some had had better days than others but that wasn't the point. They had been here for two weeks now and they knew everyone and where everything was and things it was a good feeling.

"Yeah I know what you mean it was only a week ago that we had arrived at the institute and we we were all scared and shy not knowing anyone it was just weird" said Lyle leaning back in his seat.

"I know right look at us now we're even regulars of Logan's after school club which I oddly haven't figured out yet if that's a good thing or not" said Hudson.

"Right like it's so hard to tell is that's a good thing or not Chief you're real funny yah know that" said a voice from the doorway of the kitchen. It was Andy it looked like he had come in from a ride or somewhere he had his leather jacket on and he had the cuffs rolled up exposing his dragon tattoo that when his was shirtless you could see that it snaked all the way around his right arm and up to his shoulder it was so cool no wonder the girls liked him so much.

"It's more like torture Andy you should see what he has us do like for instance yesterday he had us run a level 7 as a warm and then we moved on to the hard stuff supposedly" said Lyle.

"Well you guys know it's just because he wants to see what you guys can take and can't take" said Andy making his way over to the fridge for a soda. "Anyway I came in here to tell you that you and your buddies have a session with Mr. Grouchy Pants in the DR in the next 15 minutes" said Andy checking his watch a smile creeping across his lips.

"Oh man this sucks" said Lyle.

"Huh you're tellin' me" said Hudson.

"Come on guys you don't want to keep Logan waiting and I'm pretty sure you don't want to run laps now do you" said Andy smirking.

"No" they said together.

"Well let's get a move on then shall we" said Andy ushering the two teens out of the kitchen and down to the Danger Room. While they were walking Lyle and Hudson were talking.

"This is gonna be fun huh" said Lyle sarcastically.

"Yeah I just can't wait to see what new torture Logan has thought up this time" said Hudson dragging his feet behind him.

"We're here" said Andy in a creepy old man voice and the boys changed into their uniforms and then entered into the Danger Room of Doom.

The boys headed into the danger room to wait for Logan and Andy. They saw their friend's already there waiting for their teachers. "So what do you think we'll be doing today" asked Haily curiously.

"Knowing who our teachers are it's probably something physically demanding" responded Hudson who was the unofficial leader of the new recruits he was sitting cross legged on the danger room floor. They had been waiting for at least 20 minutes the students were getting antsy.

"Alright if they don't show up in the next 5 minutes I'm going AWOL" said Marilyn who's with me she got no response.

Except for Xander who said "amen to that sister".

"There's no need for that Ms. Ramirez,Mr. Kennedy" said the voice over the intercom.

"Oh man I knew we shoulda' ditched while we had the chance" said Reese getting up from his spot on the danger room floor next to Hudson.

"Anyway guys there have been a change of plans" said Andy over the intercom.

"We're not doing the session and we can do whatever we want now" asked Reina hopefully.

"Not quite Reina" said Logan.

"Oh man" proclaimed Reina discouraged.

"Anyway as I was saying there's been a change of plans the professor thinks you need to interact more with each other and not just your roommates so you're in here for a danger room session, but Scott is going to be leading it instead of myself or Logan" said Andy.

"That's right" said Scott his voice coming over the intercom taking over the session. "I want all of you down there to line in these teams Reina Angela Camille Haily Marilyn and Kacy and Lyle Xander Reese Damian Hudson and Alex, now as you can probably tell I've split you up by gender so this is a boys V.S. girls challenge" said Scott. "Now the objective is simple finish this course before the other team" said Scott standing back form the microphone and sitting in a chair of the control room.

Another voice came over the intercom it was Andy "one last thing have fun and don't hurt anyone too badly" said Andy. Even though they couldn't see their teacher they knew he was smirking. The danger room changed and it was split into two halves boys and girls and the landscape was an abandoned city. "Ready Set Go!" said Andy.

As soon as he said this the two groups were off. "So how long to do you think they'll last before they tear each other to bits" asked Logan from his position by the door of the control room.

"Not long knowing how these kids act" said Andy.

"I just hope it doesn't go too over the top" said Hank from his place at the controls.

"Yes I too hope Andy hasn't gone over the top" said the Professor who was also watching the scene unfold below.

"Chuck it's just a simple obstacle course with walls to climb over and tentacles to blast no biggey" said Andy or so he thought.

Down in the danger room it was less than perfect even though the students had completed the course they were done there causing a ruckus. The walls had come down that were supposed to be separating them thanks to Alex and Reese. The boys and girls were fighting about not the session but generic stuff like which gender was better at what and it had turned into a big shouting match. There were powers being used everywhere friendships aside everyone one was lost in the battle and not paying any attention to what they were doing and not caring if anyone got hurt or not. The new recruits had caused such a commotion it caused everyone to come down and see what was up. All the adults and senior x men were fighting in the control about which gender was better. It had all started with a simple obstacle course against the opposite gender. Logan was yelling at Ororo at how overprotective she could be of the students and Ororo was yelling at him about how overprotective he was of the girls of the mansion and how he needed to let them be and do their own thing. Scott was yelling at Jean about something stupid that happened over a month ago but she still remember it and Kurt was getting yelled at by Kitty and Rogue it was just too much. Andy was getting yelled at for trying to help Kurt and Kurt was yelling at the girls for yelling at Andy and Andy yelling at the girls for yelling at Kurt in the first place.

The new mutants were in on the whole thing too it was the usual people Bobby and Jubilee Ray and Roberto and the list goes on and on of who was fighting who it seemed like it was never ending until someone said something. It was Hank "enough" he said rather loudly so everyone in small space could hear and that really hurt Andy and Logan's ears so they were done on the ground in pain. "Look at us fighting over the simplest of things like who's better ay this and that it's ridiculous this is how teams split up in the first place" said Hank his fur standing on end.

"Hank is right no one should be fighting especially you older students new mutants and x men alike" said the Professor looking ashamed. Andy and Logan were smiling they were going to get away with deckin' each other and no one to reprimand them. "And that goes double for you three as well" said the Professor looking at his colleagues disgruntled uniforms and facial expressions. "What example are you setting for the new recruits" said the Professor. As soon as the professor said that Logan Andy and Ororo looked ashamed of themselves he was right **_what example were we showing the new recruits fighting is not always the answer"_** thought the three teachers to themselves.

"You're absolutely right" said Ororo getting up from her seat.

"Yeah Chuck we were way outta line" said Logan he elbowed Andy in the side.

"Yeah their both right we were way outta line Charles" said Andy rubbing the side of body in pain. At that moment the new recruits came in all battered and bruised and looking ashamed. "We're sorry too Professor" said Hudson coming up to speak for the group.

"That's quite alright Hudson I think there is quite enough blame to go around" said the professor. "So to deal with this you will all be on a group punishment" he said now I know this has not been done before, but I assure you it will work. Without giving any of them room to argue he continued. "Now as for you three he looked at each of the teachers individually you will oversee their punishment no if's and's or but's about do I make myself clear" said the professor. Andy was about to protest but he was elbowed in the ribs by Logan and Ororo.

"We understand" said Scott speaking for everyone as a whole now.

"Good you are all dismissed now" said the Professor leaving the room with Hank and Laura in toe. The reason Laura wasn't getting punished was because she didn't fight and Laura knew if she fought it would get even more out of hand and she probably would have ended up hurting someone. Everyone left the control room in turn first the senior x men including Storm then the new mutants and new recruits helping each other out, then Logan and Andy were the only ones left and they left talking about what had happened.

"Well that went well don't yah think" said Andy sarcastically.

"Shut up" said Logan walking next to him and hitting him over the head.

"Hey what was that for" Andy questioned his friend.

"For being you and I couldn't necessarily hit Storm over the head now could I" said Logan.

"It was all Scott's fault anyway for wanting to lead the session and take charge like that if he hadn't done that we wouldn't be stuck in this mess" said Andy.

"Yeah I agree with yah there Andy" said Logan. Scott came up behind the two.

"Well if you guys felt that way why'd you listen to me and let me lead you two never listen to me normally" asked Scott.

"Well to be honest we thought you would do something normal and not do a stinkin' obstacle course gender versus gender with a bunch of hormonal mutant teenagers BoyScout" said Logan heading toward the elevator with Andy by his side.

"Yeah Scott you need to learn to think before you act" said Andy smirking. That set Scott over the top he was going to blow any minute now. Scott was about to say something but he was stopped by Jean.

"Let it go Scott" said Jean calmingly.

Scott just walked past her and headed the long way up to the ground floor the stairs that were used in case of emergencies and he wanted to take his sweet old time getting up there and moving to his room. Scott went up the stairs mumbling something about temperamental feral Canadians. Jean just shook her head and headed up after her boyfriend.

End of chapter 12 hoped you liked it.

**Next Chapter: The Outing**


	14. The Outing chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

_**Telepathic Speak**_

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

The Outing

The night before the outing

Alex was sitting in the foyer with his guitar, it was 3:30 in the morning and nobody was awake at that point. He sighed as he strummed a few chords and adjusted the tuning. "Sometimes it sucks being up all night by myself," he mumbled as he finally got the guitar in tune. He continued to strum a few chords and started coming up with a riff. Just as things seemed to get going he heard a ruffling at the top of the staircase.

"What's up?" he asked not even caring to ask who it was.

There was a yawn followed by a few steps, "Just hungry," he heard a familiar voice, Amara Aquila, his crush.

"Hi," he said quietly as he kept playing, 'Maybe if I'm quiet I won't ** this up.' he thought to himself.

She walked past him wearing short shorts and a tank top, Alex followed her out and then turned back to his guitar, "God damn she's hot," he mumbled.

Alex turned back to his guitar for a few minutes but he couldn't keep his mind off of Amara so he set the guitar down on the couch and headed towards the kitchen. As he walked towards the room which now had a light on he practiced what he was going to say in his head. 'Don't overthink it, just be yourself.' he said several times in his walked into the brighter room and squinted a little to allow his eyes to adjust to the change in light. Amara was sitting at the table with a sandwich in front of her and her phone in hand, texting someone. Alex opened the fridge and pretended to fumble around for a little bit before pulling an apple out of the crisper.

"What'cha having?" he heard from behind himself and bumped his head on shelf.

"Apple and peanut butter, always a good decision. What about you?" he asked as he turned around and smiled.

"Just a turkey sandwich, I'm boring."

"Nah," Alex said as he sat down across from her with the apple slicer and a jar of peanut butter, "Why so hungry?"

"I didn't really eat dinner, Kitty was cooking," Amara responded as she shuddered.

"Oh, totally understandable," Alex added as he ate the first slice, "So, got any big plans for the weekend?"

"Not yet, I mean, Roberto wants to go to a movie with me but I'm totally not into him and he just can't see the picture! I gotta find an alternative so I was talking to my friend Katie to see if she had anything in mind. You?"

Alex nodded and swallowed before answering, "Eh, it's supposed to be nice out so I think I'm going to go for a ride on Saturday, but we'll see. Have you seen my bike?" Alex asked.

She shook her head, "Want to? It's in the garage now that I'm settled in after these past few weeks."

She nodded and the two of them stood up and headed towards the garage. After they walked in Alex flipped on the lights and headed over to the 2009 Honda Rebel, "It's not the biggest bike out there but it gets me around."

Amara smiled, "Motorcycles are so dangerous though! It makes me worry about you."

"No need to worry," Alex said as he completely missed the flirting tone that Amara had just thrown out there, "I'm always safe."

"I still worry," she said as she finished her sandwich and yawned, "Well, maybe you could take me out for a ride sometime, and then I'll feel safer."

Alex smiled, "Sounds good, you could use it as a way to not go see the movie with Roberto, see? I'm good for something!"

Amara laughed, "Sounds like a plan, but I'm going back to bed, night!"

"Night," Alex said as she left him in the garage with just his bike, "I think I'm going to go for a quick ride," he said as he put his jacket on and grabbed his helmet.

He opened up the door and revved the engine once just to get it going and with one fluid motion was out the door and into the night. As he approached the turn around Greymalkin Lane he revved the engine and sped around the curve much faster than any car would be able to take it. He headed up to the back roads and sped around turns despite a significant lack of visibility. After about an hour of doing these stunts he returned to the mansion, unfazed by any of the dangerous events that he had just gone through. It was going to be a fun weekend.

Day of the outing

Amara awoke bright and early today because today was the day that Alex would take her out on his motorcycle for the first time and she was so excited. She knew it was a motorcycle so she couldn't wear anything to fancy so her choice of clothes were limited so she took a pair of blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and a pink top with her yellow jacket on over the shirt out and put them on and headed downstairs. When she arrived she saw Alex sitting at the table talking to Xander about bikes and what he wished he could do with his. "Morning Amara" said Alex cheerfully.

"Good Morning Alex mornin' Xander" said Amara sitting down at the table with a pop tart in hand. Amara knew why Alex was up he didn't sleep, but why was Xander up so early she decided to ask him.

"Xander"

"Yes Amara"

"If you don't mind me asking why are you up so early 6 in the morning most of the others don't get up for another hour or two" she said questionably.

"I asked Andy if I could join in on his and Logan's early morning training session and they said yes so I was in the danger room for the last two hours they really do love that room don't they" said Xander sipping some of his orange juice.

"Yeah your right they do I guess that's the only place where they can really let loose yah know let all that energy and anger out that they keep inside in a place where they can't hurt anybody" said Alex getting up and putting his dish in the dishwasher. "So Amara you ready to go" asked Alex standing by the table.

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Amara nervously.

"Don't worry Amara remember I'll be there the whole time and you'll be holding on to me the whole time" said Alex leading the way to the garage.

"See yah later Xander" said Amara.

"Later man" said Alex slightly pushing Amara out the door and toward the garage.

"Later, see you when you get back Amara hope you have fun" said Xander as he finished eating in peace before everyone else came down to eat.

"You look really pretty today Amara" said Alex as he and Amara made their way to the garage.

"Thanks Alex you're a really sweet guy" said Amara.

"Here we are" said Alex flipping on the light to the garage.

"Wow I never knew we had this many bikes before" said Amara in amazement at the number of bikes she saw.

"Yeah I know Logan told me it was only him Andy and Rogue who had bikes before we showed up" said Alex walking over to his bike and passing Amara a spar helmet off of Andy's bike _I'm sure Andy won't mind if I borrow this for little while safety for and all that good stuff" _he thought to himself.

"Thanks" she said putting on the spar helmet and moving toward the bike nervously.

"It's alright Amara I'll be right here the whole time everything's going to be fine" said Alex in a reassuring tone. "You ready" asked Alex getting on the bike and putting the kickstand up.

"Yeah let's go" she said taking one last deep breathe and getting on the bike and holding onto Alex's jacket the whole way there. "Where're going" she asked the wind in hair blowing about the place.

"It's a surprise" he said over the roar of the engine as they sped down the streets of Bayville.

"Oh you bad boy you" said Amara in a seductive tone but Alex wasn't really paying any attention he had to focus on the road. They drove for about another hour or so and then they stopped.

"We're here" said Alex getting of the bike and helping Amara off. Alex went over to the side compartment and brought a little picnic basket and blanket and they sat down and had lunch.

Amara realized where they were they were at Look Out Point it was the most romantic place a guy could take a girl you could see almost all of Bayville from here. _"It was nice to be with the person he liked"_ thought Alex as he feed Amara another grape from the basket. He liked her a lot I think it was even more than just a crush he wanted her to be his to be their for him and he was sure she was thinking the same thing. He finally got up the courage to say it after thinking it over in his head a few times he started like this "Amara" he asked nervously.

"Yes Alex" said Amara.

"I was wondering if… he didn't even get to finish his sentence before she squealed.

"Oh yes Alex of course I'll be your girlfriend" said Amara jumping for joy she couldn't wait to go tell Tabitha once they got home.

"Thanks Amara" said Alex as he came in close and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. They separated for air. After the little announcement they just sat there for about another hour or so and talked about their lives before the institute and their hobbies things like that. Amara told Alex that she was originally from Nova Roma and that she was a princess no joke. Alex couldn't believe he was dating a princess. This has to be the best night of his life. Alex told Amara all about his family life and what they did before he came to the institute it was very interesting and exciting for Amara to hear. It was getting late and Alex could tell that Amara was getting tired they both had had an early morning session with Logan it was torture. He had told the professor that they would be back at a certain time and he was a man of his word and he was going to keep that promise. It was about 4:00 when they arrived back at the institute.

Alex parked his bike and helped Amara off yet again and they headed into the kitchen where they saw Logan and Andy talking and making food for themselves for lunch. "So did you two have a nice time" he asked casually and completely oblivious to the way they were acting but Andy knew what had happened instantly.

"Yeah we did thanks for asking Logan" said Alex leaving the kitchen with Amara in toe.

Before they could leave the kitchen Andy came up and gave Alex and pat on the back and said " nice going man she's a keeper. Alex and Amara then left the kitchen to go tell their respective friends of the news and left Logan and Andy in the kitchen. Once they were sure the teens were out of ear shot they both said together "well its about time".

End of chapter 13 hope yah liked it as much as i do short and sweet i know

**Next Chapter: Dating and Trouble**


	15. Rollerblading and Trouble chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Rollerblading and Trouble

Today Bobby was taking Kacy out to an indoor rollerblading rink and then lunch afterward it wasn't a date though Kacy made that perfectly clear to him the night before. She was so excited and she hadn't even known Bobby that long but hey who's complaining. She didn't want to seem too flashy so she just had on a pair of plain blue denim jeans with gems down the pant leg and a nice blouse with gems around the collar and sneakers. Kacy headed downstairs for breakfast and to wait for Bobby. Kacy met Angela on the way down and the girls talked about their crushes until the got to the kitchen and saw who was in there Logan and Andy. The girls changed subject topic so the teachers wouldn't get too interested in their conversation and talked about shopping instead. Then Bobby came into the room with Ray and he gave Kacy a warm smile and wave and then went back to talking to Ray. She had told him just to warn him that this wasn't a date just two friends a boy and a girl going rollerblading together for fun nothing more.

Once everyone had come down and eaten and exchanged morning pleasantries like Scott and his normal "good morning Kacy how are you did you sleep well" and my answer was always the same " yes Scott I did thank you" this time I said a little more annoyed than I normally am I mean come on man can be anymore robotic. Breakfast was nothing new really I mean I had to avoid getting pancakes thrown in my face by Ray and Roberto and their small food fight that was quickly broken up by Andy pulling the two friends apart. I had to exchange annoyed glances with the other girls at the boys stupidity including Andy who lunged out of the way of the oncoming egg omelet and ending up in Ororo's lap and he still got a face full of food I might add that was quite funny actually now that I think about it. Anyway once breakfast was done everyone went off to do whatever they wanted to do and Bobby and I went to go to the rollerblading rink after saying good bye to the Professor.

"Bye Professor" said Kacy as they stopped by the door of his office.

Good bye Kacy and have a nice time" said the professor.

"Bye Prof be back in an hour or two" said Bobby.

"Good bye Robert and remember be on your best behavior" he said.

We both said we would and we left toward the garage. We made it to the garage without any further interruptions. "Which ones yours Bobby" I asked looking at the rows of cars.

"That one" he said pointing to the silk silver corvette.

"Cool let's go" said Kacy getting into the passenger side of the car.

"Alright" said Bobby getting into the drivers' side and starting the engine. The two teens drove for a few minutes starting conversation and then stopping when the other had nothing more to say. The ride was short like 10 minutes or so. Bobby pulled into a nice shady spot and got out of the car and opened Kacy door to be a gentleman which was rare occasion for the resident institute prankster.

"Why thank you Bobby you're such a gentleman" said Kacy.

"You're welcome" said Bobby and they both started to toward the door. Once they had gotten inside the rink they were surprised to see that it was practically empty except for a few people were sitting down at the snack bar. The two teens headed toward the roller skate rental counter. "I'll have a size 9 in men's and a size 8 in women's please" asked Bobby to the rental clerk. Once they had gotten their skates they headed over to a bench to put their skates on and then they headed to the rink. "You ready to do this Kace" asked Bobby tightening his laces.

"Yeah let's do this" said Kacy smiling at Bobby. "One more thing Bobby you have to promise you won't laugh if I fall alright" said Kacy seriously for minute.

"Alright I promise" said Bobby thinking she was cute. The two teens went around the rink once to get a feel for it and then they started doing cool tricks and things well Bobby did anyway and Kacy laughed occasionally as she watched her crush fall time and time again. In his defense he wasn't use to doing this with someone watching him. They had been skating for about an hour now when they saw two people approaching them it was no other than Pietro Maximoff and Lance Alvers also known as Quicksilver and Avalanche from the brotherhood. _**"They just had to ruin our fun"**_ thought Bobby and Kacy together

"Hey look Lance it's the icepuke and one of the new girls we saw at school" said Pietro.

"Yeah and it looks like they're on a date how cute" said Lance.

"What are you losers doing here" said Bobby aggravated that they had been interrupted.

"Yeah we're the rest of your messed up crew Toad Blob and Scarlet Witch" asked Kacy.

"None of your business" said Lance.

"You better get outta here speedy rocky before you start a scene" said Kacy.

"Yeah Alvers get outta here" said Bobby.

"You and what army Drake" said Pietro.

"This one" said Bobby and Kacy together at the snap of Bobby's finger all the x Men,New Mutants, and the rest of the New Recruits started to pop out of various places in the rink. Seeing this happen the few people that were in the rink screamed and left the rink as fast as possible.

"Come on Lance let's get outta here" said Pietro quickly. Lance gave Bobby one last menacing glare and left the rink after the speed demon.

"Well that went well" said Bobby.

"Yeah I know right" said Kacy. "Thanks for showing up guys" said Kacy.

"No problem sugah anytime we get to scare the loserhood is good time to me" said Rogue getting her skates and putting them on. Everyone got their skates on and went onto the rink. Ororo Hank and the Professor watched the students and Logan and Andy have fun. Well actually Logan and Andy were dragged on the rink by Camille and Haily. They were actually having a good time once they got used to it. Kitty and Xander were playfully chasing each other around the rink weaving in and out of friends. Kitty would squeal and giggle when Xander got up with her. Xander whoop swoop down to a crouch and sweep her off her feet it was very romantic. They stopped to catch their breath. Everyone was having a great time and they stayed there well into closing hours they had to be ushered out by manager. The whole group hopped into various vehicles and headed back toward the mansion for some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mansion<p>

"Well I'll say that was a great time and I'm glad I got to spend it with you" said Bobby sweetly to Kacy.

"Me too Bobby me too, but this still wasn't a date" said Kacy making her way to her room and parting ways with Bobby.

"Night Kace" said Bobby heading the other way to his room that he shared with Sam.

"Good Night Bobby" said Kacy sweetly. Once they were both behind closed doors they both slid down their doors thinking that the other was cute or dreamy.

"He's so dreamy" said Kacy quietly from her door and then she made her way to her bed for some sleep.

"She's so hot" said Bobby from behind his closed door. Sam heard everything his friend had just said, but he wasn't going to tell anyone just yet this was a major secret that he wanted to keep a secret for now anyway. Bobby made his way from the door and to his bed changed out of his clothes threw them in laundry basket and put on some sweats and hopped into bed for a peaceful night's sleep.

End of chapter 14 hope yah liked it

**Next Chapter: Baseball Mayhem**


	16. Baseball Mayhem chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the Oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine he has the same powers as Logan plus the adamantuim claws and the only difference is that he also has super speed he got that from his uncle Randy. Tonya Reynolds is just a girl I made up for this story as Jamie's girlfriend and will be appearing in the story maybe once or twice she's really just a background character.

_**A/N: Important read: **_**I still looking for Brotherhood Oc's just to let you know the format is the same for the X Men Oc's in beginning. You have until June 15 to submit as many Oc's as you want. Please and thank you.**

_**Telepathic Speak**_

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Baseball Madness

Today was a nice day everyone was outside relaxing in the sun. The boys were wrestling each other and the girls were watching their respective crushes or in Angela's case boyfriend. She was the only girl out of all the other new recruits that were girls that had a boyfriend and she was proud of herself for that. The new mutants were all running an obstacle course from Hell as Bobby and Jamie called it with Logan instructing it. They said it was a nightmare to run it. Even though Bobby was an X Man Logan thought it would be good exercise for him and Jamie was somehow roped into it as well. The older X-Men were all doing their own thing Scott and Jean were talking about college and how stressful it was and Kitty and Kurt were actually helping Logan run the course to make sure nothing went wrong. Rogue was under a tree reading one of her latest horror novels and Evan was having a little target practice shooting spikes at the stone targets he had set up. Sitting on the front porch watching it all were Ororo Hank and the Professor. Andy was refereeing the new recruits wrestling match making sure everyone played fair and that no one got hurt too badly. Everyone was having fun doing their own thing with friends when Damian mentioned baseball. _It was a good enough day for baseball_ thought Camille to herself as she was listening to Marilyn and Reina ramble on about the day they had had.

"I mean between the training sessions and school and homework/chores how's a girl supposed to find time for herself" said Rei.

"Yeah I hear yah" said Marilyn like just this morning Logan pulled me outta bed for an early morning jog and when I got back I hardly had time to do my hair or anything before Kitty took over the bathroom" she said in a huff.

"Oh will you too get over it that's what happens when you live in a huge mansion with a bunch of other people" said Camille standing up and walking away and over to Sam and his buddies leaving her friends dumbfounded on the lawn under the tree.

"Wow" was all the two girls said and went back to talking amongst themselves.

"Let's play baseball" said Hudson.

"Yeah that's a great idea" said the majority of the guys who had stopped what they were doing to listen to Damian. Andy and Logan knew this game was going to bad real fast and they had even betted on it with Scott and Bobby how fast it would go. They each started with 5 bucks in the betting pool and as the game would progress they would up the betting money.

"This is gonna go bad real fast" said Andy.

"Yeah you're totally right it always does, but its' fun to watch though" said Logan heading over to the bleachers. Andy headed over to the pitcher's mound and practiced his pitching skills for while with Scott. It was going to be a good game it was the X-Men and New Mutants V.S. the New Recruits. First up for the x men was Scott.

"Come on make it a good one" said Jean from her place in the dugout.

"Yeah Scotty hit it outta the park" said Bobby.

"Yah ready for this Scott" said Andy moving the ball around in his hand behind his back.

"Yeah just throw the ball already" said Scott frustrated.

"Okay sheesh Scotty don't get your panties in twist" said Andy laughing and then threw the ball.

"Hey ump he's using his powers" whined Lyle from the outfield.

"No l am not you can't even tell" complained Andy from the pitcher's mound.

"Alright Andy just tone the speed down a little and let's play some ball" said Hank.

"Yeah Sparky anymore complaining or whining from you and you're outta the game" said Logan from the dugout.

"Strike three you're out" said Hank. Scott begrudgingly put the bat down and walked back to the dugout.

"Nice one One Eye yah struck out like a girl" said Logan

"Yeah Shades real nice" said Bobby. Kurt was up next.

"Come on Kurt you can do this nothing to it" said Kitty cheerfully.

"Yeah Elf hit a homer" said Logan standing up and leaning against the chain link fence of the dugout.

Kurt just turned and smiled walking past Evan as he went. "Just remember what I told yah and were sure to win" said Evan smirking. Kurt waltzed up to the plate and hit it right outta the park just like Evan had told him. Jamie's girlfriend Tonya and Sam were the commentators for the game sitting in the commentator's box.

"Whoa that ball is outta her folks its going going gone" said Tonya over the mic.

"Yeah it sure is folks that's a home run for the X Men/New Mutants" said Sam over the microphone. The X Men and New Mutants cheered it was 1 to 0 but the Rookies still had to go so no victory party just yet.

"First up the Rookies is Lyle Griffiths he's 6'1" and packing a mean right batting arm" said Tonya. Cheers erupted from the new recruits' dugout.

Go Lyle you can do it" said Angela. Lyle flashed her a quick wink before heading out to home plate. Pitching to Lyle was Reese. Each team would pitch to its own members just to make it fair. The X men were in the outfield and the new mutants were in the dugout cheering. Lyle hit the ball but not with a regular bat he made a bat out of fire with his powers and it went way out like to outfield where Kurt was standing his tail swishing about. Kurt saw it coming and ported up to the ball and threw it to Andy who was a few feet away and then Andy threw it at supersonic speed to first base and Scott got Lyle out.

Hank sighed "time for the seventh inning stretch".

"Mutant Ball" yelled Bobby from the dugout.

"And so it begins" said Ororo from her place on the bleachers.

"Let us hope this doesn't get to far out of hand" said the Professor. Everyone started to use their powers to their own teams advantage like when Andy was up to the for the x men Angela started to whistle casually and that sent him down in pain and the new recruits were able to get two home runs outta that. Logan not wanting to miss out on this decided to join in the game which he hardly ever did he was the one who would always break up the fights and things not joining in on the fun and games that usually went on at the mansion.

"Looks like Scotty and the Icecube are outta some money" said Logan as he threw the ball to Andy and tagged Camille out.

"Huh so not fair Logan you were talkin'" said Camille in pouty face.

"Sorry darlin' that's how the games' played" said Logan chuckling as he adjusted his mitt. The game went on for another hour or two like this all the mutants using their powers to their best of their ability to try and win the game. There was one last pitch to be thrown and everyone had stopped using their powers to see if this one came out fair and square especially Andy with his super speed it wouldn't be very fair. Andy threw the ball to Jamie and Jamie hit the ball outta the park and toward outfield the ones in outfield tried to catch it and failed. Jamie went to first base and then second then third and then home plate. The X Men/New Mutants had won the game fair and square. Everyone erupted into cheers for the victorious team. Everyone helped clean up the playing field they be out there no doubt again tomorrow playin' kickball.

The boys high fived and fist pumped each other and made their way back to the house to eat lunch. "Good game Kitty Kurt" said Rei coming up behind her friends.

"You too" said Kitty you've got a pretty good pitching arm.

"Thanks it's a lot of practice that does it" said Rei. Everyone was talking and laughing about the good time that they had had. Logan and Andy were talking about what they would do tomorrow and the danger room sessions that they had planned for the rookies.

"Hey Logan"

"Yeah Andy"

"Didn't the Prof say we'd be getting some new recruits in a few days" asked Andy as they made their way to the door of the mansion.

"Yeah I think he did but it was only two of them both boys" grunted Logan at the thought of having two more mischievous boys in the house. Damian and Laura were the last to come in the house. Come on you two we don't have all day everyone's hungry and waitin' for you" said Logan to the two teenagers just strolling into the house.

"You were pretty good out there Damian" said Laura.

"Thanks you were too" said Damian walking in the kitchen behind his friend.

End of chapter 15 hope yah liked it

**Next Chapter: Recruit Rivalries **


	17. Recruit Rivalries chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Recruit Rivalries 

Faultline was walking down the hall, and Foxface is also walking down it, but she's whistling casually. And we all know what happens when she whistles.

Faultline covers her ears. "Ow! Knock it off, you idiot!"

Foxface stops. "Ooops, sorry. Sometimes I forget."

Faultline gives her a look, and walks away, but before she can get to far Foxface grabs her shoulder.

"What was that look for?" she asked annoyed.

"It just irritates me that some people aren't able to pay attention.", Faultline growled.

"I said I was sorry." Foxface replied, aggravated.

After a few more angry words, they began a catfight.

"No I won't you're such a hothead Faultline yah know that" said Foxface happy that the other girl was speechless.

"Whoa whoa calm down ladies no need to start a fight" said Lyle and Alex coming around the corner to stop the two girls from hurting each other any further. The two girls just glared at each other and went their separate ways. Marilyn was hungry so she headed to the kitchen hoping to find something to eat.

"What was that about" asked Andy coming in from the backyard with his shirt off sweat dripping down his face and abs, he must have just been outside working out or something thought Alex. "You'd be right Mr. Rogers I was outside playing a one on one game of basketball with Logan he lost miserably by like 5 points.

"I just he wasn't very happy about that huh" said Lyle.

"Man that's creepy how you do that how do you do that anyway" asked Alex intrigued at how his teacher was able to pop up outta nowhere and no one know about it.

"I tell you both later know yah mind tellin' me what that was all about" asked Andy leaning on a nearby wall.

"I have no clue yah you know how girls are hormones and all" said Lyle smirking.

"What about you Rogers you know anything" asked Andy.

"Nope haven't got a clue" said Alex folding his arms looking bored. "Is that it Andy is that all you want to know" said Alex getting a little impatient even though he wasn't really bored he still wanted to be doing something else not being harassed by Andy about something he didn't even know about.

"Yeah you guys can go I'm done I gotta go and take a shower anyway" said Andy leaving the boys in the foyer to talk.

"So do you wanna go shoot some hoops with Reese Bobby Ray and Jamie it's us three newbies against the three new mutants winners get 15 bucks each outta the losers" said Alex.

"Okay cool we're so going to beat them anyway" said Lyle heading out with Reese and Alex. Xander Hudson and Damian came to watch the game.

After that Faultine little spat with Foxface she finally reaches her destination the kitchen she was starving for some out reason she just felt like eating nothing better to do. She was rummaging through the fridge for something to eat when someone comes up behind her making her hit her head on the fridge frame door.

"Ow" she grumbled to herself standing up to face the person it was Reese he too looked like he had just come out of one of Logan's training sessions. "You just come from the danger room Reese?"

"Nah I was playing basketball in the gym with Alex Lyle and a few of the new mutants Bobby, Ray, and Jamie we won and we got 15 bucks outta each of them" he said from the fridge pulling out a water bottle to quench his thirst.

"Must have been a pretty intense game then your sweating like pig" said Marilyn smirking sitting on top of the kitchen counter. "What they have a gym here" asked Marilyn inquisitively.

"Yeah they do they use it for indoor games when it's too hot out or it's snowing out, they also use it for exercising when the danger room is out of commission which is like hardly ever I've heard" said Reese smiling and taking a swig of his drink. "I can show it to you sometime if yah want" said Reese.

"Yeah that be nice how do you know all this stuff" she asked out of curiosity.

"It helps to actually listen to what the teachers are saying when they say it Maril" said Reese grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh I guess your right" she smiled sheepishly. "How was the game?" she asked casually.

"It was a pretty intense Lyle's got some major skills and so does Alex I guess that's why we won" replied Reese getting up and heading toward the stairs so he could take a shower. "So I'll see you later at dinner then" said Reese standing at the doorway.

"Yeah you'll see me there" said Marilyn and she too got up from her seat and headed out to go find Kacy and see what she was doing.

Andy then walked in the kitchen as Marilyn was leaving. "Man I still can't believe we lost to the rookies that was just embarrassing" said Jamie coming into the kitchen with Bobby and Ray behind him.

"You guys lost to the rookies" asked Andy questioningly sitting at the table reading a news report the professor wanted him to check out.

"Yeah we did and it was embarrassing you should have seen the score" said Jamie pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table with Bobby and Ray.

"It's okay guys you'll get another chance to cream'em sooner or later" said Andy looking up from the article he was reading in the newspaper.

"Yeah I know I was sure we had them beat when Reese went down" said Ray pulling a drink out of the fridge and handing one to Bobby and Jamie.

"Hey boys' dinner's ready" said Camille coming into the kitchen with Ororo at her side.

"Yes dinner is ready so why don't you four wash up and head toward the dining room" said Ororo.

"Sure thing Ororo" said Andy as he headed for the dining room.

"Alright Ms. Munroe" said the three teens as they too headed to the dining room after their teacher. Once everyone was seated in their rightful place at the table they then dug into their meal of juicy delectable steak, potatoes and assorted veggies. Kitty didn't have the steak she just had the potatoes and the veggies her being Vegetarian and all.

End of Chapter 16 I hope yah like it Read and Review please

**Next Chapter: Two New Recruits**


	18. Two New Recruits Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters; all the Oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Two New Recruits

A taxi cab pulled up to the side of the rode and let the two teens out. The one boy with who was tall and skinny with red hair and fierce brown eyes paid the cab driver for the ride for him and his friend giving him a twenty and telling him to keep the change. The cab driver asked many times is this where you want to be dropped off the boy with red hair and brown eyes repeated yes with a little bit of irritation in his and finally the cab drove away. The two boys only had a duffel bag and backpack each and they started walking from the arcade where they had been dropped off at to the Xavier Institute it was only about a mile or two from where they were now it shouldn't take them that long. The two boys got a few stares as they were walking by along the sidewalk it's not like they had two heads or something. About an hour of walking the two boys finally made it to 1407 Graymalkin Lane. They stood there for a few seconds until Eric spoke up.

"So is this the place" asked Eric a little nervous as he and the other boy Luther was his name stood outside the gate the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

"Yeah Yeah of course it is why do you think it says his name on the front huh" said Luther a little annoyed. Both boys walked up to the intercom and Luther spoke into it.

"What'd yah want" asked a gruff voice.

"We're here to see Professor Xavier" said Luther to the unknown voice.

"Come on in Chuck's been expectin' yah and stand back the gates opens automatically" said the manly voice. They did as they were told and stood back they walked up the long drive and passed other teens playing games and sports they even passed some cute girls. Luther and Eric passed three boys all of whom were working on bikes fixing them up or polishing them.

"Wow that's a real cool bike yah got there" said Eric to the boy with the blonde hair and green eyes.

"Thanks she rides great too" "What's your name" the boy asked.

"My name's Luther and this is my friend Eric we're new here we're supposed to be meeting the professor.

"Oh here we'll show you guys where the prof's office is right guys said the boy who still hadn't introduced himself.

"Right" said the other boys and you might want to introduce yourself dude" said the with dark red shoulder length hair.

"Oh yeah my names Alex Rogers and these are some of my friends Lyle Griffith and Alexander Kennedy but we call him Xander for convenience and it's just easier that way" said Alex.

"Okay" said Eric.

"Just let us put our bikes away and we'll show you to him" said Lyle making his way over to the garage leaving the two boys to stand in middle of the lawn.

"Hey look out" came a voice neither of the boy's knew. A ball came sailing toward Luther and Eric and Luther quickly made himself and Eric invisible letting the ball passing through them. The boy who threw the ball came jogging up to them he had brown hair and hazel colored eyes "sorry about that my names Damian and this is Reese one of my friends you guys wanna join" asked Damian not at all deterred by Luther's grim demeanor.

"Yeah we'd love to" said Eric excitedly they hadn't even been here 10 minutes and they were already making friends.

"We can't remember Lyle and his friends were going to show us to the professor's office" said Luther plainly.

"Oh right we'll see yah guys around then it was nice meeting you" said Eric as he picked his duffel bag and backpack back up and swung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah you too" said Damian as he began to walk away over to Bobby and Ray who they were playing against in this intense game of mutant keep away.

Luther and Eric headed back over to the garage hoping to find Lyle and his friends and they did they were right outside the door. "Hey guys come on in the professor's waitin' for you don't wanna keep him waitin' now do we" said Lyle.

Luther and Eric come inside the luxurious mansion and couldn't believe the sheer size of it. "I know its huge isn't it I couldn't believe how big it was when I first got here either well here we are" said Alex standing in front of a door.

"**Come in Alex, Luther, Eric" **said the professor in their heads.

I know it's kinda creepy at first but you get used to it and don't worry he won't read your mind without your permission he was just telling you to do something he wasn't reading it if that's what you were thinking" said Alex leaning on the arm of chair.

"Thank you for bringing them Alex you may go now" said the bald man from behind the desk. Upon hearing that Alex gave the two boys a thumbs up and then with the turn of his heel he was gone and out the door.

"Please take a seat" offered the Professor pointing to the two chairs in front of him.

"No thanks I'll stand" said Luther crossing his arms. No one was stopping Eric from sitting so he sat in one of the chairs offered to him.

"Alright then the chair is still open if you want it later" said the professor still smiling. Let's begin with your names" said the professor.

"But.." Luther was cut off by his friend elbowing him in the ribs. "Sure Professor whatever you need" said Eric politely.

"My name is Eric Mackey and I'm 16 and I was living in mutant town before you guys found Luther and I" said Eric sitting back in his seat.

"Thank you" said the professor. Luther would you like to go now" asked the professor.

"Sure I'll go to it over with" said Luther.

"My name is Luther Martin and I'm 15 and I lived in mutant town with Eric since I was 14 years old" said Luther.

Thank you Luther" said the professor, you both my go now in fact I'll have two of the students come and show you to your room.

**Lyle Xander can you please report to my office immediately" said the professor.**

"**On our way Prof" said the two boys.** A few minutes later the two boys that they had met outside came to show them to their new room. "Hey there you guys are we've been looking all over for you," said Lyle you've already meet me and this is my friend Alexander Brennan Kennedy, but we call him Xander for short it's just easier that way.

"Well here we are" said Luther wanting to find the room so he could take a nap.

"Hey guys" said Xander cheerfully.

Hey Xander" said Eric. Luther didn't say anything just stared Xander down.

"Your room awaits" said Xander in a really bad British accent that would make Angela shameful.

"Let's go" said Luther almost sneering as he said it.

"Alright then" said Lyle completely ignoring Luther's sour attitude. The four boys took the grand staircase to the second floor and then took the hidden elevator behind a bookcase to the third floor. Then they stepped out of the elevator made a few rights and a few lefts then stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room" said Xander opening the door and stepping aside to let the two boys in the room.

"We hope you enjoy your stay at Mutant Manor" said Lyle jokingly bowing in front of the entrance.

"We'll let you get unpacked and settled in and when dinner rolls around someone will come up and get you we have a danger room session before dinner so we can't do it" said Xander stepping around the bags and leaving the room with Lyle right behind him.

"Well they seemed nice" said Eric sitting on one of the beds claiming it as his own.

"I'll take this one then" said Luther. "That one goth girl Rogue seemed nice you know the one we passed on the way up here" said Luther smiling. Eric was awestruck.

"Luther that's the nicest thing you've said since you got here and you're smiling" said Eric using the pillows behind him to support him.

"Well it's true" said Luther unpacking his duffel bag and putting his backpack on the back of one of the chairs of the desk.

"Yeah she seems pretty nice for a goth girl" said Eric. It only took the boys about an hour to unpack all their stuff and put their stuff where they wanted it. They were just lounging in their new room when they heard a knock at their door. "Come in" said Eric. As soon as the person heard that they came in, but not like any normal person but then again this wasn't a house full of normal people. The girl came through the door.

"Hi my names Kitty Pyrde or Shadowcat in the field which ever you prefer is fine by me I was sent to get you for dinner" said Kitty.

"Thanks Kitty my names Eric Mackey and this is my friend Luther Martin" said Eric smiling. Luther just stood there and then his stomach growled.

"Let's get down there I think somebody's hungry" said Kitty. Luther just shrugged and he Eric and Kitty headed down to the kitchen for dinner.

I think I'm going to like it here Luther" said Eric as they followed Kitty toward the dining room where they could hear noises of various sorts.

"Yeah me too man me too" said Luther.

There was even some French being thrown around in there. "We're having Italian Lasagna" said Kitty as they reached the dining room. Luther and Eric were happy at the mansion and they hadn't even been here a week. _**It was the good life**_ they both thought following the bubbly brunette to their seats. They sat down beside Lyle and Xander and began to eat.

End of Chapter 17 hope yah like especially you VampirePenguin19 if I've messed up on either Luther or Eric in any way please tell me it would be greatly appreciated.

**Next Chapter: Realization **


	19. Realization chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts **_

Realization

My radio blasts to life playing 'Automatic Flowers' by Our Lady Peace. It usually calms me down in the mornings, hearing one of my favorite bands but there's nothing calming about my life lately. Mutie, I've been labeled. Strange, and a freak. None of my friends will talk to me. I wonder if they know I'm the same person. But I'm not really the same person anyhow. I was the guy. Everyone loved me, it was great. I had more friends than I could count, and more girls after me than i could handle. But now they were all afraid of me. I'm not even going to bother with school. Even the teachers treat me like crap. And the worst part is; if it was someone else who was different, I'd probably treat them the same as they've all been treating me. This is what Hudson was thinking as he sat in his room of the Xavier institute, but non-of that old stuff mattered he had new friends new family new start new everything.

A knock came from Hudson door. "Come in" said Hudson. Bobby entered the room and sat down on Damian's bed.

"You okay man" asked Bobby worriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay just thinking" said Hudson.

"What about" asked Bobby.

"Nothing really just thinking about what life was like before the institute yah know how my friends used to treat me and what they would say behind my back and things" said Hudson. "Sometimes I really wished I could be invisible and then one day it happened I became invisible" he said.

"Don't worry Chief everyone here has that time where they look back on their life before the mansion" said Bobby.

"Really how did you get over the way people treated and talked about you" asked Hudson.

"Well I just found someone I could talk to and we talked it out and I felt better after I talked to Kurt" said Bobby.

"Really thanks Bobby" said Hudson getting up off his bed.

You're welcome" said Bobby.

"Hey Bobby what did you come in here for anyway" asked Hudson.

"Oh I wanted to see if you wanted to join me and the guys for a videogame tournament" said Bobby standing up.

"Yeah sure why not" said Hudson grabbing a few of his favorite videogames and following Bobby to the rec room.

"Hey guys we're here and ready for battle" said Bobby smirking. The rec room was full of guys there were a few girls there to show that they were as good as any boy there and they thought they were going to beat the boys at their own game which would be funny if they did. They would play a total of five games and two players would play against each other and whichever person came out on top would win. First game on the list was Mario Kart for Wii. First up was Sam and Lyle Lyle picked Mario and Sam picked Yoshi.

"You ready to Guthrie" taunted Lyle I so rock at this game".

"Sure yah do Lyle let's just play" said Sam in southern drawl.

"Alright then" said Roberto let's get this game started. The game started out pretty good until Lyle accused Sam of cheating.

"Your such a cheater there is no way you can do that without cheating no way" said Lyle a normally laid back guy he was fuming.

"Alright I admit it…. I'm better than you and I didn't cheat" said Sam.

"Enough you two if you can't play nice than I guess you can play together that's finally your out of the tournament" said Andy who was watching the whole thing from his spot in the corner of the room at a chess table.

"But But….. protested both of the boys.

"It's your own fault yah know now come over here at seat with me so I can keep an eye on you two" said Andy. Both boys begrudgingly got up from their spots and sat down by Andy. Andy sat back down to watch the rest of the tournament and see who else he could yell at or reprimand.

Many hours later in the same room (it's around midnight in the rec room)

"Yes yes come on Jamie" "you can do it you've got'em" various voices in the rec room said. Jamie was in final game Call of Duty: Black Ops. Jamie had had 31 shots and so did his opponent Luther. Luther was a pretty good videogame player. Jamie was surprised at how good he was he wasn't paying attention to the screen.

"Bam" came the sound from the TV of the gun. "That's 32 shots short stuff I win fair and square I had two games you had two I won this one that's three I win" said Luther with a smirk on his face.

"Jamie" said Andy coming up behind the two players.

"Alright alright" said Jamie sadly his pride hurt he had been beaten by the newbie not cool.

"Congratulations Luther you win" said Jamie gritting his teeth.

"Thanks" said Luther shaking Jamie's hand. Everyone came around Luther and congratulated him. He just shook everyone off and headed back to his and Eric's room to go to bed.

"Come on guys that's a wrap time for bed it's late" said Andy.

"Oh man do we have to" whined the kids in the room.

"Yes you do its almost 2 in the morning know go on get, Bobby Roberto I want you two to put the consoles, controllers and games away before you go to bed" said Andy.

Alright sure thing boss man" said Bobby a smug smile on his face. Roberto just shoved Bobby and lead him toward the cabinet underneath the TV.

"Good night boys and make sure you put everything away" said Andy leaving the room to head to his room.

"Night Andy" said both boys as they continued to put the stuff away.

End of Chapter 18 hope yah liked it is it too short, not enough context tell me what you think I value your opinions.

**Next Chapter: Danger Room and New Teams/Leaders**


	20. Danger Room and New Teams Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Danger Room and New Teams

Today was going to be an interesting day it was the new recruits first real danger room session. All the new recruits were in the danger room with the two newest recruits Eric Mackey and Luther Martin waiting for their teachers to show up. "I mean we had had two or three others, but those were just power tests they were boring and too easy, but there was this one where we got into a huge fight over nothing" said Reese he was telling Eric and Luther about their experiences in this room while being here.

"Man I hope they forgot about us" said Lyle standing around looking bored.

"Yeah me too man" said Alex.

The teens just stood there waiting and hoping that the teachers had forgot about them, but no such luck Andy and Logan come waltzing in the room right as they were talking. "Alright who's ready for a danger room session" said Andy enthusiastically walking up to the group of assembled teens. The teens just stood they really didn't want to be here. Logan came up behind Andy and whispered something in his ear. "He's what" Andy roared clearly ticked off. Andy started to stalk off toward the door of the danger room. Logan ran after him and brought him back.

"Change of plans Kiddos" said Logan smirking. "We won't be having a session due to teacher absence" said Logan.

"Now I know you were all excited for the first real session but Cyclops is being difficult so this is what we're going to do I know you are guys are more excited for this than anything so here it is. "We're going to pick teams and leaders. "Well actually we've already picked the team members for each team and the leader but you get to pick the team name okay" said Andy.

"Here's a list of team names for you to choose from" said Logan. He passed around a list of names for the students pick through. About 10 minutes later they had chosen names. Hudson and Alex came up to give the names.

"Renegades" said Alex.

"RooX" said Hudson.

"Alright thanks boys the team members that belong to Renegades are Alex(Dynamo), Lyle(Torch), Luther(Ghost) ,Reese(Spartan), Angela (Foxface),Camille (Feline), and Haily (Twitch)" said Andy.

"Who's the leader" asked Luther curiously.

"Alex is" said Andy.

"Oh okay" said Luther.

"Nice man awesome" said Reese to his roommate.

"Now we have the RooX" said Andy consisting of Damian (Stealth) , Hudson (Fuse), Xander (Mimic), Eric(Boulder), Reina (Blondie) Kacy (Shoker), and Marilyn (Faultline). "The leader is Hudson" said Andy smiling.

"So there actually wasn't any reason for you guys to be in your uniforms" said Logan walking up to the group.

"Seriously" said Reina and Camille together annoyed that they had changed for nothing.

"Yes seriously it's not our fault Cyclops was busy" said Andy his blood boiling as he said it.

"Right so why don't you all go to the locker room and change and head back up" said Logan also annoyed he had gotten changed too. Everyone had actually gotten changed including Andy. Even if you were instructing the session the professor still wanted you in your uniform just in case something went wrong. Everyone headed to the lockers to change out of their uniforms and go relax.

Once everyone was out of the lower levels they all dispersed to their own parts of the mansion. The girls all went to go find a licensed driver which in this case was Jean and they went to the mall to do what all girls do at a mall shop of course. The guys all went either outside to play keep away with a football or they were in the rec room watching TV. Luther and Damian walked into the rec room to find Andy yelling at Scott both teachers were red in face with anger. Luther and Damian sat down on the couch and decided to listen into the conversation. "Scott you're so big headed sometimes the least you could have done was told me or told someone that would have told me" Andy was saying fuming his nostrils flaring.

"Oh yeah says the guy who takes off every once or twice a week without even telling anyone some teacher you are" Scott was saying back to him.

"Really well at least I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a little obsessed boyscout that doesn't care about anyone else, but his precious car" said Andy almost shouting now. Luther and Damian and everyone else in the room had realized that this had gone way further than Scott just missing a danger room session this was something more deep rooted that was for sure. Luther and Damian continued to listen.

"That's a down right lie and you know it and you should look at yourself you go talking about someone else and I'm not a berserker animal just looking for any chance to rip into something or someone always wanting to start and fight" said Scott fists raced. Scott didn't even regret what he said not in slightest. Scott threw the first punch and it nailed Andy right in the face and gave him a huge black eye that even with his healing factor he knew it wouldn't heal for at least a week. Andy just proved Scott right by what he did next he lunged at Scott not caring who saw or what they said. He lunged at him and he knocked Scott over and Scott broke the table that was behind him. The two teachers rolled around behind the couch of the rec room faces a blur and scratches on faces and all sorts of stuff.

Hearing this commission it brought all who was in ear shot to the room. The two that made it to the room first were Logan and the Professor. The teens that were in the room had all but vacated the area afraid of injury. Logan ran toward the two fighting teachers and pulled them apart they were still trying to get at each other when Ororo came in.

"Oh my" gasped Ororo in surprise.

"What happened here" asked the Professor calmly.

"He happened" said Andy pointing to Scott and glaring at him the whole time.

"Exactly what happened" asked the professor trying his best not to pry into their minds. Scott got up from his seat to stand up, but Logan pushed him back down afraid of him letting loose again.

"It's mainly my fault professor I didn't tell Andy that I was helping Jean outside and he didn't know about it" said Scott confessing. He took a breath and continued "it got way outta hand" he said.

"Yeah I'll say you little worthless…..Andy didn't get to finish his sentence because Logan hit him in ribs hard probably harder than he meant to actually.

"Is this true Andrew" asked the professor now looking at longtime friend and colleague.

"Mmmrph" said Andy.

"What was that Andrew" asked the professor.

"He said Yes Chuck" said Logan clarifying for his ill-tempered friend.

"Well then I have nothing more to say but this you are both suspended from missions and I'm taking your licensees away and yes that means your motorcycle license too Andrew" said the professor looking disappointed. "You are dismissed and I recommend you two stay away from each for a while" he added as an afterthought. Scott and Andy just pushed pass each other in the doorway.

"Outta my way Goggle boy" said Andy fuming.

"Move it sparky" said Scott gritting his teeth. The two teachers disappeared down the hall in opposite directions.

"Well that went well don't yah think" said Logan.

"You're telling me" said Hank I'm the one who's going to have to check their injuries.

"Not my fault they started to fight" grunted Logan as he and the furry fuzzy fun loving mutant went to go out to the front yard to check on the rest of the students.

"Does this always happen" asked Eric as he and Reese were walking down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Yeah pretty much every time Scott misses something or says something to tick Andy off they always end up fighting and they don't talk to each other for days sometimes weeks" said Reese.

In the Kitchen

"Hey did you guys hear about the fight in the rec room with Scott and Andy" asked Sam who there in the rec room to witness the whole thing along with Jamie Bobby and Ray.

"Yeah we did we heard it from Bobby and Ray" said Eric sitting down at the table and then he decided to get up and get something to eat he was starving. He got up from his seat and headed to the pantry where he got out a burrito and put it in the microwave. Bing Bing the microwave binged Eric's burrito was done. He took it out of the microwave and when he came to sit down and his seat was taken by Kitty.

"Oh sorry Eric I didn't realize you were sitting here I can move" said Kitty embarrassed a little.

"No no it's fine I'll sit over here" said Eric as he made his way to sit by Roberto and Rahne instead. Eric was bored and he had finished eating so he decided to listen in on Reina and Kurt's conversation.

"Yeah and they had this big ol' fairest wheel it's really a lot of fun I can take you if you want" said Kurt to Reina.

"Really Kurt that'd be great I'll see you tomorrow" said Reina sweetly to Kurt. Reina left the room with a smile on her face and Kurt was blushing. Eric decided to speak now that Reina was gone.

"So you gonna ask her Kurt" said Eric pulling his chair closer to Kurt's.

"No no we're just that's all" said Kurt sheeplishly.

"Oh well you were talking about a fairest wheel Kurt" said Eric.

"Yes I was its part of the carnival fundraiser that the school hosts to help raise money for the school sports teams and clubs" said Kurt.

"Maybe that will bring Scott and Andy out of their moods" said Lyle coming up behind Eric.

"Yeah at least we have that to look forward to instead of us staying here and having to avoid them all day tomorrow" said Hudson jumping up and sitting on the table in the open space.

"Yeah tomorrow should be a good day" said Angela coming and sitting in Lyle's lap.

"Agreed" said everyone in the kitchen as they all headed outside to enjoy what the rest of the day had to offer.

End of chapter 19 hope yah liked it I'm not really bothering with the different accents so just use your imagination. Next chapter everyone heads out to the carnival for some and they meet some new friends or are they really just a pain in the teams' sides. Just to clarify there is nothing going on between Kurt and Reina not yet anyway.

**Next Chapter: Carnival Fun**


	21. Carnival Fun Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters, all the oc's belong to their respective owners. The only ones I own are Andrew, Jerry, Jonathan (Johnny aka Shortie ) and Johnny's mom and the waitress Monica there mine and any others that you may see in this story that aren't Cannon characters or your Oc's are mine just so you know.

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

Carnival Fun

It was a day after the big fight between Andy and Scott and as expected they weren't talking to each other, but whatever they must have said to each other was pretty strong because they won't even stay in the same room as each other, but that didn't matter to everyone else because today wasn't just any Saturday it was the Saturday the day of the carnival. Every year around this time the high school would hold a fundraiser in the form of a carnival to raise money for the school sports teams and clubs it was really a lot of fun. Everyone was excited and up earlier than usual. The only two who weren't were Andy and Scott after their explosive fight yesterday they weren't talking to each other and wouldn't be for while guessed many of the students as they passed their teachers in the hallway and to the kitchen for breakfast.

Scott was at one end of the table by Jean and Andy was at the other end with Logan and Hank and the Professor. They would actually give each other a glare from their spots at the table and then go back to eating or talking to their friends or the students that were near them. "Professor"

"Yes Haily" said the Professor looking up at the young teen.

"We were wondering myself and the rest of the students that is if you would let us go to the school carnival today it starts at noon" asked Haily hopefully.

"Yes you may all go have a good time and be safe and you must promise that you will be on your best behavior" said the Professor. They was a chorus of "we will's and "of courses" and a no doubt from Evan. "Also Scott and Andy will be going with you to chaperone" said the professor as he wheeled over to Scott and Andy.

"You two will go with the students to chaperone and maybe you'll have some fun yourselves while you're there now go" said the Professor. They were both going to protest but decided against it. Scott just followed Jean out and Andy went to the garage to get his bike. There was no way he was going to ride in a van with Scotty Stickup is Ass Summers driving. Anyway everyone was getting ready to go in various parts of the mansion. Soon enough everyone was in either in Scott's sports car, Jean's SUV or if you were someone like Lyle Xander Alex and Andy you took your motorcycle to the carnival. To be the gentleman that they were they took their girlfriends or Xander case crush on the back of their motorcycles. Lyle took Angela, Xander took Kitty she was thrilled she had never been on a motorcycle before, Alex took Amara and Andy lead the three boys in procession to the carnival with the two other vehicles following close behind. The four guys were the first ones there and they helped their girls off their bikes and Andy had already parked his bike and got his ticket and was waiting for everyone else. One everyone bought their tickets they met up at the lunch tables.

"Alright everyone we meet back here at 6 just enough time to get back to the mansion for dinner" said Andy to the group of teens. After that was send everyone dispersed to where ever they wanted to go and Andy headed toward the indoor bull riding contest. The seven new recruits had split up in to groups of two or three and they all went their separate ways. Scott and Jean headed toward the fairest wheel so they could 'Keep an eye on everyone' from a fair as it were. They were really enjoying themselves it was a rarity that they got to spend time together without the younger students bugging them.

Over at the classic dunk tank there was a line and Angela Laura Tonya and Amara were waiting in line for the tank along with their quivering boyfriends they really didn't feel like getting wet but anything to make them happy right. Amara was the first in the line and Alex tried his best to run away but he failed Tabby was further down the line with Ray and she tripped him. He got up and slowly made his way back to the tank. He took off his shirt and sunglass and shoes and hopped into the tank. He didn't know how good Amara's aim was without a flaming fireball which was really good so he was so getting dunked.

"Sploosh" and he went into the ice cold water. He shot up out of the water gasping for breath and just gave laughing girlfriend. The guy running the dunk tank gave him a brave smile and gave him a I survived the dunk tank t-shirt for free. The rest of the boys in line all saw this and saw it wasn't that bad so they put on brave faces and let their girlfriends dunk them. Ray was about to go next, but as he was taking off his shirt Tabby realized something she should have known all along "Ray you can't go in there water and electricity don't mix remember" she said smartly knocking him on the head playing and they left the line to go some other games.

"Lucky Son of…. Lyle started but was swatted in the arm by Angela's purse.

"Jeez Dimples what'dya have in there bricks" he asked jokingly. Angela just screamed and ran after her boyfriend. Everyone else in the line just stared and they were thinking one thing "_teenagers"._ The group that was at the dunk tank decided to wind down with a magic show. They six or so teens headed into show and found there seats.

"Great just in time" said Tabby grabbing a seat next to her boy toy Ray.

"Yeah just in time shhh it's starting" said Tonya. The teens all quieted down and the show began.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the carnival area<p>

Bobby and Kacy were having a good ol' time they were currently in the hall of mirrors laughing themselves to tears. "This is so much fun Bobby thanks for bringing me" said Kacy in between laughs as she and Bobby had stopped in front of a mirror.

I'm glad you're having fun" said Bobby. The two continued to walk down the hall of mirrors until they reached the end. They exited the hall of mirrors and decided to get a bite to eat it was around lunch time anyway. Once they were done eating they decided to find Haily and Hudson Lyle and Angela. They found the four friends at the balloon darts game next to the spill the milk game.

* * *

><p>By the Balloon Darts game and the Spill the Milk game<p>

"Come Lyle you can do it knock'em down" said Hudson cheering his friend on.

"Yeah you can do it Lyle" said Angela.

"Outta my way sweet heart" said a male voice in an alluring tone.

"Yeah move it or lose it" said another female voice. Lyle stopped what he was doing and put the dart down rather violently putting a hole through the wooden counter.

"Hey buddy why don't you chill out" said Lyle turning around to see a boy around his own age but he looked like owned the place he sure walked like it. "You gonna make me little man" said the boy staring Lyle down. (boy #1)

"Lyle don't he's not worth it" said Angela.

"No not this Ange this assholes mine" said Lyle charging at the kid. The boy was the one who threw the first punch because he moved out of the way and Lyle went flying into the game booth behind them. Pretty soon a fight ensued. People started to look at the four teens strangely then they decided to clear the area and do it fast.

"Iceman Shocker get down to the balloon dart game we've got a little situation" said Hudson into his watch communicator as he tried to dodge a girl with brown hair and she was swinging these sword like things at him it was hard to dodge. (girl #1)

"We're on our way" said Bobby back into his communicator.

"Man this guy is good" said Haily trying her best to keep the big guy made of rocks away from herself. Slap slap Haily continued to use her powers to make the guy hit himself she saw a pitcher of lemonade sitting on the table she made him go get it and pour it on himself. (Boy #2)

"Oh my eyes" said the boy in pain. Haily thought she had gotten rid of him but he just got over it and came running back at her.

"Whoa who are these guys" said Iceman coming up behind Lyle with Kacy on his ice slide.

Don't know don't care but these guys are gettin' on my nerves" said Lyle throwing a huge fire ball at the kid with the black slightly unkempt hair. The thing with this guy is that he would just shoot out electricity out of his hands at Lyle courtesy of the nearby telephone pole. Hudson who was fighting another guy with light brown hair and that looked like he could absorb kinetic energy because what this guy was doing was everything that Hudson would throw at him the guy would redirect it which was just what he needed he threw a trash can at the guy and predictably he redirected at Hudson and Hudson jumped out of the way. (Boy #3)

"Torch lookout said Hudson. Lyle jumped outta the way and the trashcan hit the guy and then hit the telephone pole knocking it out of commission. The guy with electricity coming out of his hands looked ticked now than he ever was. He threw a bolt of electricity at random and it hit Angela who didn't see it coming because she was busy dealing with a teleporter. Lyle completely forgot about everyone around him and forgot about codename usage in the field. (Girl #2)

"Angela" Lyle screamed in shock. He then turned to Angela's attacker and just let it go all out making a fire missile and putting it on a catapult and throwing it at him. Doing that drained a lot of Lyle's energy and he fell to the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around at their surroundings it looked like a war zone. Lyle looked up from his spot on the ground because someone was blocking his vision and he barely had time to ask "who are you" before blacked out.

"They call me Blitz" and the voice vanished.

"What's going on here" said Andy walking over to the group of disgruntled teens all over the place.

"Yeah I'd like to know what the hell happened here too" asked Scott. All Andy had to do was pop his claws and the mysterious kids scattered.

"Later" said Jean coming up on the two guys we have to get Lyle and Angela back to the mansion they need medical attention.

"Fine but once we're back I'm gonna nail those punks" said Andy sheathing is claws and putting the unconscious Lyle over his back and heading toward Scott's car.

"I'm driving Scott" said Andy. "I'm faster here you take my bike" said Andy tossing Scott the keys to his bike and hopping in Scotts car hot wiring it not even bothering to ask for the keys. Scott stood stunned until Jean pulled him away.

"**X Men were heading back early there's been an incident"** said Jean telepathically to the rest of the students that had been at the carnival**. "Right Jean we're on our way**" said Alex. Jean took as many students as she could in her SUV and made her way back to the mansion. The one that had come on individual transport rode home and Kurt teleported Angela and Lyle's motorcycle back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Brotherhood House<p>

"You did what" said Lance furiously the lampshade shaking ever so slightly.

"We fought the x men well their rookies anyway" said Paul and we won so why you yellin' at me Shakedown.

"Because kid you're supposed to be the leader of this little team and no you didn't win necessarily Mat here ran away as soon as he saw Ace's claws and you guys followed him now get outta my sight all of you" said Lance fuming.

You… Paul was about to say something but Nicci who hadn't been in the fight herself just steered him away from the earthquake making mutant and out of the room

"Man Mystique gonna flip" said Lance punching a hole in the wall.

"Yah think" said Pietro sitting on the couch I knew we should have let them outta here" said Pietro.

"Guys Mystique's been MIA for what two three months now she's not coming back anytime soon" said Wanda who was sitting on the couch trying to watch a show.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mansion<p>

"Professor" called various frantic voices from the foyer. Andy still had the unconscious Lyle over his shoulder fireman style. Hudson was holding Angela bridal style being the gentleman that he was. Soon enough the professor came into the foyer with Logan and Ororo by his side.

"Oh my" was all Ororo could say. Logan was just trying his best not to pop his claws and slash at the nearest wall or anything within reach.

"Andy"

"Already on it Prof" said Andy making his way to the infirmary. "Come on Hamilton you think you can carry Angela a little bit further" said Andy stopping for a brief minute so Hudson could catch up. Hudson didn't say anything he just kept on walking toward the elevator.

"Alright everyone please try and calm down I know this is not at all what we were expecting to come back home with but we'll just have to pull through as always" said the Professor. "Now I would like the following people in my office" said the Professor. Scott, Jean, Kacy, Bobby, Haily, Logan, and Andrew and Hudson when they get back from the infirmary that is all" said the Professor. The few people that were called made their way to the Prof's office everyone else just stood around waiting and hoping that everyone would be okay.

* * *

><p>In the Professor's Office<p>

Before everyone began talking at once like usual the professor sent out a telepathic message to Hudson and Andy. ** Boys once you have given Lyle and Angela to Hank for him to look after I'd like the two of you in my office please right away. Sure thing Prof said both boys. **Minutes later Andy and Hudson reappeared in the Professor's office in a cloud of sulfur and brimstone. "Thanks Kurt" said both boys.

"Any time guys" said Kurt and he ported out of the same way he had come.

"Alright why don't you start from the beginning Hudson seeing as you're the only one he can speak right now. Kacy and Haily were on the verge on tears sitting on the loveseat across from the Professor desk.

Alright here it is we were all standing in line for the balloon dart game minding our own business when this guy comes up behind Angela and says "outta my way sweet heart" real sweetly too in an alluring tone. Then another girl comes up behind the guy and says to Angela "Move it or lose it" then…

"Alright chief seeing as this is an obviously long story give the long story short version would yah" said Logan cutting in to the conversation.

"Okay long story short the guy says some mean things to Angela and that sends Lyle flying off the handle for his normally laid back behavior and they start a fight the other guy is the one who threw the first punch the one who calls himself Blitz, and in the end we're the ones who end up hurt it's just not fair Professor" said Hudson angrily.

"I agree thank you for your input Hudson" said the Professor. "If no one else has anything that they'd like to contribute then I'd like to speak to the older students alone if you don't mind" said the Professor. Bobby was going to say something but Ororo got up from her seat and just ushered the four young teens out of the room excusing herself as well and then shut the door. Once he was sure the others were gone Andy spoke up.

"I say we go after those punks and teach'em a lesson or two" said Andy getting up from his chair and heading for the door.

"Andy I admire your tenacity and thrill for adventure but they are kids after all Andrew you can't just go around scaring them all you want" said the Professor calmly. _Andy couldn't believe what he was hearing did he hear right just now" _he thought to himself.

"Chuck I don't know where you've been the last 20 minutes but those kids are not kids anymore Angela has severe burns on the lower half of her body and those are gonna leave some nasty lookin' scars because of that a#% I mean punk well at least that's what Hank told me and Lyle should walk up in a day or two" said Andy slightly annoyed.

Professor Scott started "I actually agree with Andy on this one if this is what's in store for the students we have to do something anything maybe not as drastic as what Andy's thinking but something should be done for sure" said Scott from his place on the loveseat by Jean.

"Yeah Charles we have to do something we can't just let these jerks run wild around our kids and let'em get hurt and plus they have school starting back up in a few weeks what are we gonna do then we can't baby'em and go to school with'em" said Logan proving another major point.

"You all have very good points that you have made something has to be done, but what we done know who these kids are" said the Professor. "So Logan you will take three others with you on a scouting mission tomorrow morning you may take whoever you feel will be best for the job" said the Professor.

Right thanks Chuck" said Logan I'll take Sparky, the Ice cube and Hamilton" said Logan smirking a little already a plan formulating in his head. Jean spoke up for the first time during the whole meeting.

"Well Professor if the kids we're indeed using their powers then Cerebro must have got a reading on them right" said Jean half telling half asking if she was right or not.

"Yes Jean you may be right I shall check Cerebro when I get a chance" said the Professor. "Well I think we've learnt all we can for right now why don't we all go and try and relax. With that said the five occupants of the room left to go off and do whatever it is they wanted to do to relax themselves. The Professor went to go check on Cerebro for any new mutant activity and coincidently Scott Jean Logan and Andy ended up in the same place the Rec Room. Apparently everyone else had the same intentions. No one wanted to be alone right now not even Laura she knew all too well what it felt like to be alone and she didn't have to suffer through that anymore she was glad. She was snuggled in Damian's arms trying to watch a show that was on but was failing miserably. Rahne and Roberto were in the corner of the room trying to play a game a chess but couldn't. Everyone was basically in disarray something like this had never happened before besides the whole big Apocalypse ordeal but everyone eventually got over it and moved on. It was the small stuff that got them these days. They had all been sitting there quietly when Scott got up from his seat on the couch and disturbing Jean slightly.

"Where are you going Scott" she asked slightly worried.

"Out" was all he had said and he left the room and headed toward the garage. Precisely five minutes after Scott left Logan left to go for a "ride" as he called it but everyone knew he was going out to console himself with a nice cold beer the Professor didn't much approve of him drinking in the mansion so he went out most of the time or he took one from his secret stash when the Prof wasn't looking. Like clockwork five minutes after Logan left Andy left to go to wherever it is he goes to "cool down".

* * *

><p>At the top of lookout point<p>

Scott had drove up here to think about all that had gone on today he often came up here when things got a little too tense around the mansion. He was sitting on the hood of his car thinking "I wonder why the brotherhood do what they do why can't they just leave us alone and we'd all be fine" Scott thought to himself. He was steered out of his thoughts when he heard rustling down in the bushes. "Who's there" asked Scott a hand on his glass ready to fire.

"Easy there Shades it's just me" said the voice. Out of the shadows came Andy.

"What are you doing here" asked Scott.

"Just chill Scott I came up here the same reason you did to think it's real nice a night yah now you should take Jean up here sometime" said Andy smiling.

"Andy"

"Yeah Scott"

"Listen about the other day I want to say I'm sorry and I was why outta line when I said all that stuff" said Scott.

"Already forgiven no need to say anymore" said Andy.

"So where do you think Logan went" asked Scott curiously he had always wanted to know where they go to cool off or to "go out" as they called it.

"Oh young grasshopper that's for me to know and for to never find out but he did say something about the brotherhood to me to as he left the room and that's all I'm gonna say" said Andy a smirk coming across his lips. "Yah wanna go get a drink" asked Andy to Scott.

"I'm not old enough though" said Scott.

"I mean a milkshake Scotty come on I know a really great place downtown called Jerry's milkshake emporium it's got almost any flavor you can think of and the best part is it's mutant friendly come on let's go" said Andy hopping on his bike and heading down the road. Scott followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the brotherhood house<p>

Logan had thought about going for a beer at Harry's downtown, but he decided that this was more important. He pulled into the brotherhood driveway parked he bike and then he kicked in the door. "Hey what was that for" asked a young boy around one of the girls age's back at the mansion. Logan didn't answer he just kept on walking, but when the boy grabbed his arm and tried to do something Logan popped his claws and broke free of the kid. This didn't seem to faze the kid at all.

"Now I'm only going to ask once where is Alvers" asked Logan his nostrils flaring a bit.

"Why should I tell you old man" said the boy that Logan recognized as the punk that Hudson was talking about early the punk that hurt Angela and Lyle. This made Logan real mad.

"Now you listen here and you listen good punk I right now can think of 5 or more different ways to harm you and neither one of them is pleasant so either you tell me where Alvers is or you're going to be one unhappy kid ya got that" said Logan smiling his animalistic grin. The boy didn't answer because he was scared stiff but a girl did all she said was "in the kitchen straight through there and make a right". Logan just nodded his thanks and left toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen of the brotherhood House<p>

"Man I can't believe those kids" said Pietro.

"Yeah they got more guts than we ever did yo" said Toad from his spot on the kitchen sink.

"Will you two just shut up already" yelled Lance. Just then the door was busted in yet again.

"Alvers you me talk now" grunted Logan barely holding it together now.

"Wolverine what the hell are you doing here" asked Lance now standing up to his full height which was a few feet taller than Wolverine but Wolverine was still a lot scarier.

"I came to deliver a message from Xavier" said Logan "You ever ever come near those kids again and I don't just mean the ones you're wanna badass rookies messed up I mean any of them meaning Kitty Kurt Rogue Scott even ever again and you'll be meetin' with the business end of these things" said Wolverine poppin' his claws for emphasis. The brotherhood boys just stood in shock they didn't know what to do. Considering his job done he left the room but before leaving he walked to the fridge grabbed a beer outta of it and chugged it.

"Hey that's are beer" said Fred speaking up.

"Not anymore it ain't" said Logan smirking. Logan left out the broken door before leaving he decided to leave the boys a little present he pop one of claws and popped all four of Lance's Jeep's tires. With that done he decided enough was enough and headed back to the mansion for some sleep he needed it after the day he had.

"Hey get back here" shouted Lance running after Logan he knew he couldn't out run him so he walked back into the house fuming. Lance came into the living room and plopped down on the couch between Anya and Daniel.

"Lance we heard you talking to that Wolverine guy in there and he said to not go near the Xavier kids any of them and he sounded pretty serious" said Nicci. "What are we gonna do we have school in a few weeks we can't just avoid them" she said.

"Relax Nicci it's a big school I think you can avoid a few X-Geeks for a while until things die down a bit" said Lance getting up and going to his room for the night.

* * *

><p>Over at Jerry's Milkshake Emporium<p>

Scott and Andy had entered the milkshake diner/shop and sat down at the counter and ordered "I'll have a chocolate shake with peanut butter shavings" said Andy.

"And I'll have a mint chocolate chip" said Scott looking around the place surveying the area "_man Andy wasn't kidding when he said this place was mutant friendly" _ as Scott looked around and saw different mutants there was a woman around Ororo age with with fish like skin and gills to match. There was a little boy about 5 or 6 years old Scott couldn't really tell and he looked normal enough until he turned around and that he had fur and a tail it was dog like.

"Mom I wanna see what Andy's doing" said the little boy making his way over to the stool next to Andy. There shakes had arrived while Scott was looking around and Andy was talking to one of the waitresses.

"Now Jonathan don't go disturbing the nice man" said the woman with brown hair and green eyes. Scott couldn't tell what she could do she wasn't like her son that's for sure. Then suddenly she levitated the young boy up into the air and away from the counter. "_So that's what she can do" _thought Scott to himself.

"Really Mrs. Thompson it's no big deal to me Jonathan can come sit by me if he wants" said Andy to Mrs. Thompson.

"Alright go on then Jonathan if you must" said Mrs. Thompson sipping some of her milkshake. Jonathan came over to where Andy and Scott were sitting and sat down.

Johnny I'd like you to meet a friend of mine he's names Scott" said Andy to Johnny.

"Hi Scott my names Johnny Thompson my friends call me JT my mom's the only one who calls me Jonathan though" said Johnny sticking his hand out for Scott to shake.

Scott took it and then immediately let go his hand was covered in an unknown substance that looked like well he wasn't gonna say what it looked like. "Nice to meet you Jonathan" said Scott with a smile on his face.

Johnny leaned over toward and whispered "he's seems to be like a Mr. Goody two shoes". Andy almost fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

"You are so right my little friend you should see him in the morning not a very nice person to be around if yah no what I mean" said Andy to Johnny.

"Andy can you came to my t-ball game on Saturday next weekend it starts at noon" asked Johnny hopefully.

"Yeah sure thing Champ you're the Red Sox right" said Andy.

"Yep"

"Jonathan time to go it's almost dinner time" said Mrs. Thompson.

"Okay mom see yah on Saturday Andy nice meetin' yah Scott" said Jonathan in his nicest I'm innocent smile.

"Have a good evening boys" said Mrs. Thompson as she ushered her son out of the diner/milkshake emporium.

"You too Cheryl see yah Shortie" said Andy getting up from his seat. "Come on Scott it's getting late and we don't want to be late for dinner" said Andy.

"Yeah remember last week" said Scott. Andy just laughed remembering what a riot it was last week.

"Thanks for the milkshakes Jerry just put it on my tab I'll pay it at the end of the week kay" said Andy.

"See yah boys thanks for coming" said Jerry from behind the counter. Andy and Scott having their fill left the emporium.

"So" said Andy into his mini TV communicator on his bike.

"So what" said Scott.

"So how did yah like him" asked Andy grinning.

"He's gonna be trouble when he's older that's all I'm gonna say" said Scott as he put in his passcode to open the gate.

"Really yah think so" said Andy driving in behind him and hopping off his bike and wheeling it into the garage next to Logan's.

"You taught him that didn't you" said Scott opening the door to the kitchen that lead to the garage.

"I never said I didn't" said Andy laughing shoving Scott a little.

"Truce" said Andy.

"Truce" said Scott.

"What's this yesterday you jumping down each-others throats and now you're best buds even more than before I must be dreaming" said Logan entering the kitchen from the other door.

"We'll let's just say we found some things in common to talk about" said Andy walking over to Logan.

"Yeah Logan it's amazing what you can do with a little time on your hands" said Scott walking away to the door Andy following close behind.

"Well look at that they're friends again already" said Ororo coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah no we have to listen to them bicker and fight again I swear they're like an old married couple it was better when they weren't talking at all" said Logan moving toward the garage leaving Ororo to her thoughts.

End of Chapter 20 hope yah like it as much as I do read and review please. Also if I messed up on your brotherhood character in any way please tell me so I can improve upon him or her.

Boy#1- Mathias Klein: Blitz

Boy#2-Paul Tremors: Rockface

Boy#3- Leroy Pruitt: Recoil

Girl#1- Noelle Saunders: Blade

Girl#2- Anya Emerson: Halo

**A/N:There is a little mistake on my part in the first section of Brotherhood house it says "I wasn't even there so why you yellin' at me Shakedown. That part was supposed to be in there because he was in the fight the only guy that wasn't in the fight was Daniel. **

**A/N: unknown substance is hmm should i tell you or should i just let you figure it out or keep wondering but i'm pretty sure you can guess what is was and what Scott thought it looked like.**

** A/N: Also MIA means Missing In Action just in case there are those of you who didn't know**

**Next Chapter: Aftermath**


	22. The Aftermath Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters; all the Oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

The Aftermath

It had been a few days since the incident and Lyle still hadn't woken up. Everyone was really worried especially Angela she had been given a clean bill of health by Mr. McCoy and told to take it easy for a few days. There was also the fact that the scars she should have received from the electric shock had all mysteriously disappeared like they had magically healed themselves or something he wasn't going to tell her just yet he had to make sure that his theory was correct first and that would require some tests. Angela had never left Lyle's side as soon as she had been cleaned up and taken care of. She had to be dragged out of the infirmary by Hudson and Xander to come and eat dinner with them the night before and that didn't go over to well. The Professor being the caring and kind hearted man he is let her stay with Lyle in the infirmary. Hudson come up every time it was time to eat to give her her share of the food and she would eat in there in silence just watching over him hoping he would be okay and come out of it soon.

"He's a strong lad yah know that Angela don't you" said a male voice behind her. It was Mr. McCoy.

"Do you think he'll come out of it Doc" asked Angela.

"Of course I do my dear Angela he just needs time that's all he put quite a strain on his body now why don't you go out and enjoy yourself it's a nice out he's in good hands don't you worry" said Hank checking Lyle's vital signs once more.

"Thanks Mr. McCoy you're the best" said Angela as she hesitantly left the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a few yards away from the brotherhood house<p>

"So what are we gonna do just storm in there and take'em by surprise or what" asked Hudson kneeling behind a bush.

"That's what I thought would be a good idea but after the warm reception Logan got a few days ago I don't think that's such a good idea now" said Andy crouching behind a shrub. While the two boys were talking about the best ways to get into the brotherhood house Logan was thinking of his own way it wasn't his original plan or his style per say but it would have to work.

"Alright guys this is how it's gonna work" said Logan startling Bobby and making him drop his ice sculpture he was making. Logan then proceeded to tell the three others what they were going to do.

"So you're saying we just waltz up to the front door and look around and see if we find anything" said Hudson in utter disbelief this wasn't the Logan he was used to being around it was odd and it didn't feel right.

"_We're talking about the same person who could take down the entire X-Men team without even trying or batting an eye" _thought Andy to himself he couldn't believe what he was hearin'.

"Yes I know it's not my normal way of gettin' things done but sometimes you have to be different to get the results you want" said Logan to his small team four including himself.

"Now let's go" said Logan motioning toward the house. Logan and the rest of his team approached the house with caution it was the brotherhood house after all who knows what goes on in there. Andy opened the door slowly and carefully then it fell off its hinges.

"I see they still haven't got the door fixed" said Bobby laughing.

"Alright let's just look around see if we can find anything" said Logan making his way through the house.

"What exactly are we lookin' for" asked Hudson as he picked up what looked like a week old pizza and threw it across the room like a Frisbee.

"I don't know anything that'll tell us who these kids are and what they can do" said Bobby looking in a closet next to the broken down front door.

"Well if that's what we're lookin' for then shouldn't Cerebro have picked something up by now" said Andy walking around upstairs looking in the various rooms using his communicator. "I need some air this place reeks of week old pizza and rank boxers" said Andy coming down the stairs and out the door.

"Yeah guys I don't think we're gonna find anything in here let's go home" said Logan coming from the kitchen with sodas in hand tossing one to each of his teammates.

"Where do yah think they went" asked Hudson from the back seat of Logan's jeep.

"I'm not sure but I think they knew we were comin' I could smell Toad's stench all over the place like it was really close too" said Andy from the passengers' seat next to Logan who was driving. The four X-Men left the brotherhood house and headed back to the mansion.

"Well that was close" said Matt coming out from behind the bushes next to the house.

"Yeah think" said Anya shoving past Matt to get into the house.

"Well we'll just have to make sure you guys don't steer up any trouble at school in a few weeks" said Lance sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Oh don't remind us" groaned half of the brotherhood rookies as they were sprawled out on the couches and chairs.

* * *

><p>Back at the Mansion in the front yard<p>

Angela was sitting on the porch with Reina and Haily watching everyone have fun playing basketball or talking to one another. It didn't matter how hard she tired she just couldn't keep her mind off of Lyle. "Hey guys thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'm gonna go check on Lyle. Reina and Haily couldn't do anything but just watch their friend walk away back into the house. Angela made her way down to the infirmary, but not before stopping by the kitchen to grab a snack. She continued on her walk down to the infirmary and when she got there she saw that Hank was there yet again checking his vitals.

"How's he doing" asked Angela curiously?"

"He's doing much better he should wake up in a few hours or so" said Hank leaving the room. Angela was grateful to hear that. She just sat there peacefully by his side waiting for him to wake up. It had been a hour since Hank had come in and checked on him. Angela had slipped into a nap.

"Dimples" said Lyle weakly.

Angela steered from her slumber "Oh Lyle you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice again we were all so worried about you" said Angela almost in tears now. "How do you feel" asked Angela.

"Like I got hit by a truck" said Lyle smiling.

* * *

><p>Down in the foyer<p>

"So how it go" asked Scott sitting down on one of many couches in the front room.

How do'ya think it went Shades" sneered Andy standing by the stairs.

Oh so that's a no huh you didn't find anything" said Scott.

"Yep nothing" said Hudson and Bobby together.

"Logan thinks Mystique's back and warned the brotherhood boys of our arrival so they fled the scene" said Bobby.

"Yeah it's true but they mustn't have gone far because Andy said that he could smell Toad's stench" said Hudson.

Suddenly there was a shrill shriek of excitement coming from all the rooms on the first floor. "He's awake he's awake" said Kitty coming into the front room and pulling Andy and all the boys down to the infirmary through the floor. Everyone was on pins and needles they wanted to be the first in to see Lyle and welcome him back. Since everyone wanted to get in to see Lyle all at once and the Professor didn't want to overwhelm him he had Logan and Andy stand outside the infirmary doors as body guards.

"Alright alright you heard the man no one gets in the room unless he says so" said Andy standing on the right side of door Logan on the left.

"Awww but Andy we wanna see Lyle" said Kitty in her best puppy dog eyes face.

"No buts about it Halfpint you're all staying out here until he gives us the okay.

* * *

><p>Inside the Infirmary<p>

"How do you feel" asked Hank.

"I feel a lot better thanks for asking Mr. McCoy" said Lyle. "Can I go now" asked Lyle wanted to get out of here and play some pool.

"Hold your horses there big guy I have to check and make sure you're fine and have no internal injuries.

"Hank he knocked himself out with his own powers he wasn't run over by a truck or something" said Andy coming into the infirmary closing the doors behind him carefully.

"Yes but I still need to check and make sure he's okay and everything is functioning properly" said Hank.

"Alright then if you insist" said Andy sitting down on a vacant bed near him. Hank began to run a battery of tests about two hours later Lyle was cleared with a clean bill of health by Hank and told to take it easy for a few days meaning no Danger room sessions or contact sports like football kickball games like that. Once Hank was sure Lyle was alright and good he let him go and everyone just stormed him like a pack of wild dogs when he came out of the infirmary. Hank wanted to talk to Angela about his theory before she left the infirmary.

"Angela"

"Yes Mr. McCoy"

"I don't want you to be alarmed but I think you may have developed a new power"

"That's cool Mr. McCoy what do you think it is"

"Well Angela I was thinking the only possible reason you don't have any scarring from the burns is that either you are a miracle child or you have a healing factor and not just any healing factor one that can match Logan's and that's astounding" said Hank sitting back in his chair letting Angela take all this in.

"So you're saying because I don't have any scars is because my burns healed themselves just like Logan and Andy's bodies heal when they get injured" said Angela.

"Yes Angela that's exactly what I'm thinking I'd like to run some tests to prove my theory if that's okay with you" said Hank.

"Sure thing Mr. McCoy but can we do it tomorrow I'm kinda tired I stayed up all night last night waiting for Lyle to walk up" said Angela.

"Alright Angela meet me in the danger room tomorrow morning after breakfast" said Hank.

Okay Mr. McCoy I'm gonna go tell everyone the good news" said Angela walking out of the infirmary. _"Wow I could be able to heal from anything just like Logan and Andy this'll be great" _thought Angela to herself as she made her way to the rec room.

* * *

><p>Back in the infirmary<p>

"So Hank yah think Ange has the same powers as we do" said Logan coming into the room"

"Yes I do" said Hank answering his friend.

"Well there's only one way to find out" said Andy sitting up on the bed and looking at Hank and Logan.

"Yes I agree I just hope the Professor will be okay with it" said Hank.

"We'll just have to see won't we" said Logan and Andy together leaving the room with Hank in the middle of them.

End of chapter 21 hope yah liked it

A/N: Looks like Angela may have a new power we'll just have to wait and see what happens next now won't we.

**Next Chapter: Tests and New found abilities **


	23. New Abilities New Threats chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evolution or its characters; all the Oc's belong to their respective owners. The only one I own is Andrew he's mine

**Telepathic Speak**

Regular Speak

_Character thoughts_

_**Group thoughts**_

New Found Abilities New Threats

Angela was a little nervous today was the day that Mr. McCoy was going to run his tests to see if she had a healing factor like Wolverine's. She had eaten breakfast with everyone and now was in the locker room in lower levels changing into her uniform. _It sure is quiet in here when there is only me in here _thought Angela to herself._ Oh boy I hope whatever Mr. McCoy has planned doesn't hurt too bad but with this healing factor I'm supposed to have it shouldn't hurt at all right _she thought to herself as she finished tying her hair in ponytail and walking out of the locker room toward the danger room control room. I'm ready Mr. McCoy" said Angela standing in the control room doorway looking nervous.

"Don't worry Angela you shall be perfectly safe and if something goes wrong Logan and Andy will swoop in and come and get you okay" said Hank. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to attach this wireless cords to her forehead and arms and legs so that I may monitor your heart rate and such things while you're in the session," said Hank in a reassuring tone. "What's all the racket out there?" asked Hank moving toward the door and opening it to see a flood of teenagers come in through the door.

"We wanna see what happens to Angela" said Reese.

"Yeah we all wanna see like for moral support," said Kitty phasing through people to get to the front of the hoard.

"No I'm afraid I can't do that," said Hank.

"Yeah you heard the fuzzy man he can't do it, now you'll all have to wait outside the room" said Andy.

"Well I should be allowed to watch I am her roommate after all" said Kacy pushing aside a few boys to get to the front.

"Yeah I should too I'm her boyfriend I should be there I'm all the moral support she needs" Lyle said sending a devilish smile over to Kitty. Kitty just pouted.

"Alright that's it Lyle and Kacy are the only two that get to stay in here and watch the rest of you are gonna have to wait for a report outside this door which will be locked and may I remind you is reinforced with adamantuim so no one gets in and no one gets out. The rest of the assembled teens just grumbled about Andy being a spoilsport and just left the room in defeat.

"Is it really" asked Angela slightly nervous now.

"No of course not I just said that so they'd leave the room they know nothing can penetrate these babies," said Andy flashing his claws on his left hand.

"Oh ok" said Angela relieved.

"Good now we can start" said Logan looking a little too excited for Angela's liking that scared her a bit. Hank told her to go down to the danger room and wait. Lyle gave her a reassuring kiss for good luck and Kacy gave her a warm friendly hug when she passed them. Hank told her to go down to the danger room and wait for the signal she did as she was told. Angela stood in the big oval shaped room awaiting instructions she was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

Up in the control room

"What no are you crazy Professor you have to do something" Lyle practically shouted down the Professor's throat aggravated.

"Yeah Prof no wonder they're so happy they get to drop a car on my best friend" said Kacy.

"Yeah my girlfriend there is no way you can let them do this Professor there's gotta be another way just stick her with a needle or something and she'll heal simple as that" said Lyle.

"That's right Mr. McCoy said himself that the burns were healed all the way no scars no nothing that's got to be proof enough for you" said Kacy on the verge of shocking the very next person who said something, but knowing it was going to be the Professor she stopped herself.

"Yes you two do have very good points, but in order to see if Ms. Charlotte does indeed have a healing factor we have to go to both ends of the spectrum so to speak we've done the easy things now we have to see if she'll hold up against something like this" said the Professor forcefully.

"Alright you win" said the two teens together, but we have some conditions" said Lyle.

"What is that Lyle" asked the Professor calmly.

"Condition 1 is that Logan and Andy have to do it too it only seems fair" said Kacy.

"Condition 2 is that you change the experiment instead of a car being dropped why not make it a little more simple and have Forge bring in three cars and fill'em with explosives. Mr. McCoy will have a remote and he can set them to blow and that's that. "It's more likely an explosion happening in real life than a car being dropped unless we were fighting the brotherhood or something" said Lyle stratified with his conditions.

"Alright fine we'll do it I mean we weren't planning on getting blown up today, but we'll do it" said Logan. Logan and Andy headed out to the locker room to change and then they came back up and headed down into the danger room with Angela.

"What's going on" asked Angela seeing Logan and Andy enter the danger room looks of displeasure on their faces.

"Change of plans Angela it seems what we were going to do seemed a little too drastic for your friends to watch you go through so we're changing it" said the Professor over the intercom.

_A little too drastic"_ thought Angela to herself that only made her more nervous and it was showing she could defiantly tell.

"Don't worry Angela we'll be right here supporting you nothing's going to happen I promise" said Lyle. Hearing Lyle's reassuring tone of voice made her feel that much better she was ready to do this whatever the Professor could throw at her she was ready so she voiced it.

"I'm ready if guys are" said Angela toward her two teachers. They just shrugged and looked at the control room above them. Forge brought in the three cars filled them to the brim with explosives and then left the room. Forge went up to the control room and gave Hank the remote and told him which button to push.

"Hey we're stravin' down here can you hurry it up" said Logan. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion from behind the three mutants in the danger room. The three of them went flying forward half way across the danger room there was car debris everywhere. Once the smoke cleared the four people in the control saw Angela Logan and Andy come out from beneath the car wreck. Their uniforms were ruined and burned off. Andy didn't have his top half and Logan's bottoms were ripped, but that could be repaired when they saw Angela come out her uniform was ruined to but the thing that amazed them all except for Logan and Andy was that the huge gash in her head was closing up on its own and so was the tear in her stomach it healed almost rapidly.

Andy and Logan's injuries healed like they always did, Andy cracked his neck back into place and Logan had Andy push his shoulder back into place. The three of them were all perfectly fine no more injuries it was confirmed Angela had a new power the power to heal any injury that she sustained while in battle. Angela was the first to speak "well how'd it go I seem to be fine the cuts and bruises have disappeared almost instantly can I go now" she asked up to the control room.

Hank was the first to recover from the shock "Yes you may after I do an X-ray to make sure everything is okay on the inside".

"Okay then" said Angela heading up to the control room to meet Kacy and Lyle.

"You did good down there" said Logan smiling walking passed Angela to the locker room to change his pants.

"Yeah Ange you really held your own and if you were nervous you so didn't show it" said Andy giving Angela a high five and heading to the the infirmary with her.

Inside the infirmary

"Step over here please Angela" said Hank gesturing toward the x-ray machine. "If you three will step behind the window please" said Hank to Lyle Kacy and Andy who were in the room. They did as they were told. The machine made a beeping noise saying it had taken a picture. The three behind the glass came back into the room. Logan and the Professor had rejoined the group after checking on the other students. "Well Ms. Charlotte it seems you do indeed have a healing factor of Wolverine and Ace because the x-ray shows no broken bones or anything you are now free to go" he said.

Angela headed to the locker room to change out of her uniform. Logan and Andy waited for her to finish before talking to her. "Hey Angela we just wanted to you something and it's very important that you listen to us okay" said Logan.

"Okay then I'm listening" she said hands on her hips.

"Alright then now just because you have a healing factor now doesn't mean you can go all crazy jumping off of roofs and starting fights just because you can heal and you shouldn't…Angela cut Andy off.

Okay Andy I think I get no starting fights no acting crazy got it can I go to now oh and can I borrow 20 bucks I used all my allowance last week" she asked the last part real sweet.

"Yeah sure, but don't spend it all in one place okay" said Andy digging in his pocket for his wallet and handed over the $20 bill.

"Thanks" said Angela running down the hall to the elevator to go to the mall with her friends and a few of the older X-girls.

"Kids these days" said Logan a slight smile on his face.

"Hey Logan you wanna play pool" asked Andy.

"Yeah sure I go first though" said Logan

"Fine" said Andy trudging off to the rec room.

Inside the Bayville Mall

Angela Camille and Marilyn were walking around the mall along with Kitty Amara and Jubilee. They had Scott drop them off and they had spent an hour in every store that they liked so that was a good 5 hours already and now they were walking to the last store in the mall that they wanted to look in the music store. All the girls were talking and laughing minding their own business when they bumped into someone a tall someone. Kitty was the first to recover "like oh my gosh we're so sorry we didn't see you there" said Kitty apologetically. The other girls nodded in response.

"That's quite alright girls it was entirely my fault I was too engrossed in my work" said the man. "Have a nice day girls _"it'll probably be your last"_ he thought deviously and walked off down the mall.

"Well he seemed nice" said Amara the first to speak after they bumped into him.

"Oh please Amara you think every guy you meet is nice whether he's old or young and that was old and weird" said Camille.

"Nice are you are crazy girl that guy is straight weird I bet he works for….Marilyn cut her off.

"Keep your voice down do you want the whole mall to her you" said Angela putting a hand of Jubilee's mouth.

"Alright guys I think we can all agree that the guy was weird and oddly polite" said Kitty. The music store forgotten the six girls all headed to the entrance of the mall. Angela dialed Scott's number.

On the phone

"Hey Scott can you come pick us up we're ready to go home" said Angela.

"Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes" said Scott.

"Alright" said Angela and then the phone clicked off. Okay guys Scott'll be here in 10 minutes let's wait over there" said Angela pointing to the bench. Scott pulled up to the curb ten minutes later and the girls all got in and headed back to the mansion. In the shadows was the guy the girls had bumped into and had been watching them the whole time.

Author note: Well guys that the end of season 1 if you can guess who the mysterious guy is good for you hope you liked it read and review people.


End file.
